


Christmas Miracle

by pallysAramisRios



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21912142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pallysAramisRios/pseuds/pallysAramisRios
Summary: The Musketeers are sent out to find the perfect Sapin de Noel  a couple days before Christmas what possibly could go wrong??
Relationships: Aramis | René d'Herblay & Porthos du Vallon, d'Artagnan & Athos | Comte de la Fère
Comments: 24
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

I dont own the Musketeers they belong Dumas and BBC I just borrow them when they give me an idea to play with ..

Christmas Miracle  
By pally 

Treville has sent his Inseparables and several cadets and a couple gardeners to forest outside of town in search of the perfect Sapin de Noel 10- 15 feet tall to be 8 trees had been already gotten from the forest 2 weeks before it wasn’t till they had put them up in the rooms the Queen selected that the throne room was missing a tree. The King was infuriated that the tree had been missed and summoned Treville and the Cardinal to his quarters to demand one be found right away. The King had been going overboard with all the tree’s and all the excess decorating that he wanted. Treville and the Cardinal had told the King that the cost of decorating was becoming to be a small fortune. 

The King didn’t care how much he was spending he wanted everything perfect for the Dauphin. No matter what they said about expense, Louis wouldn’t listen he wanted things his way no matter the cost. He wanted the tree found and brought to the Palace and decorated on the 24th. So Treville would send out his best men to find and bring the perfect tree. He’s headed back to the Garrison to tell his men what they will be doing in a few short hours he’s not happy about sending them out, but he has no choice. 3 of the Inseparables are having a late breakfast Athos is talking bout the weather 

Athos: It’s going to be getting colder soon (he takes a drink of Ale)

Porthos: Snow is coming soon as well. I hate this time of year (Athos knows he means for Aramis. He looks at d’Artagnan who’s staring at his cup not listening to a word)

Athos: I hear the Red Guards are going to for a dip in the Seine ( Porthos looks at him like he’s lost his mind Athos tilts his head towards d’Artagnan’s direction. Porthos grins and takes a drink of his Ale)

Porthos: Yeah, whole regiment is going for a dip even the Cardinal is going in. What you think about that d’Artagnan? (he doesn’t respond to anything being said) Athos didn’t you say Aramis was going to take part as well 

Athos: Oh yes, and all the Musketeers are going in it’ll be such a goodtime (he keeps his voice without emotion not even cracking a smile while Porthos is doing all he can not to bust a gut at the conversation going on) I know some of the women can’t wait to see Aramis in nothing but his brais ----(Porthos can’t help himself)

Porthos: Oh, wait second, Athos think more than half of Paris has seen Aramis wearing his brais hanging out of window (Athos keeps looking at d’Artagnan)

Athos: Good point very true. (he continues looking at d’Artagnan without any expression) 

Porthos: When the pup comes out the water the ladies---(d’Artagnan suddenly wakes out of the deep fog he’s in to being refenced as a pup coming out of the water)

d’Artagnan: Wait, what? Me wet coming out of water and the ladies (he looks at Porthos and Athos no idea what was being said. Porthos busts out laughing) I missed something what?

Porthos: Hahahah. (he’s nearly roaring from laughter Athos looks at him his face the mask of no emotion)

Athos: Where did you go? You were far away from here (d’Artagnan moves his hand through his hair) 

d’Artagnan: It’s been months since Grace left I don’t know if she’s alive or dead. Just when I thought things were going to go the right direction things go horribly wrong (Porthos looks at him) 

Porthos: She aint dead no way (he sets down his cup of Ale)

d’Artagnan: How can you know that Porthos? She hasn’t been contacting with me at all. Has she been contact with you or you (he looks at Athos, Athos nods no)? 

Porthos: No, but you know Grace she can go weeks at time without being in contact 

d’Artagnan: It’s been months Porthos if she cared at all she would be here (he stands up and walks off. Porthos looks at Athos) 

Porthos: What can we do for him?

Athos: Just be here for him as we are. Have you seen Aramis today?

Porthos: No, I’m assuming he’s up at the Palace seeing Mademoiselle Olivia (he says with a big smile. Athos wonders if Aramis is up at the Palace seeing Lady Olivia. They had started seeing each few weeks after she was rescued, and the Dauphin was born. It was hard on Aramis knowing he had a son, but he knew he couldn’t act on it. If he did, he could be killed, and the Queen banished or killed as well, and Aramis would do whatever he could do to protect them both to make sure they their secret was kept. 

Aramis reputation as a Libertine was well known and sometimes got him in trouble. He played the game well till he met Olivia then the game was over he started falling for her little by little.) I know it’s been colder that last couple days, but you don’t think he’ll have relapse of Savoy do you? (Athos looks up to the sky and around the Garrison) 

Athos: I hope not but we both know cold and snow takes him back and it’s hard to get him back with every episode he has 

Porthos: I know that one last year I thought we lost him for sure

Athos: That was too close. if you see anything in his behavior change let me know right away (he stands up)

Porthos: Where you going?

Athos: To check on d’Artagnan (he walks off towards the stables. Athos finds d’Artagnan standing next to Zad brushing his coat he’s so lost in brushing he doesn’t hear Athos walk up to him) I know your worried bout Grace I’m sorry she hasn’t gotten in touch with you. If anyone is to blame it’s me (d’Artagnan looks at Athos) 

d’Artagnan: Athos, the past is in the past (he keeps brushing Zad) 

Athos: Yet it has tight grip on a both for one reason or another. Grace will come back when the time is right (d’Artagnan looks at him again) 

d’Artagnan: When Athos? When I’m in a pine box from a mission that has gone wrong and she decides to throw dirt on my casket? Or would she even come back if she knew I was injured or killed (he throws the brush on the ground and walks off leaving Athos alone. He picks up the brush and sets it on the shelf he looks at Zad)

Athos: I know he’s angry I’ve done all I can (Zad moves his head side to side) what do you want me to do that I haven’t? (Athos looks around the stable no one is around) I’ve lost my mind talking to horse (he heads out of the stable just in time to see Treville ride in and the look on his face isn’t happy)

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM2

authors note>>>>>> I'm hoping to have this done by the 25th but Athos and Aramis keep changing the storyline so bare with me as I do as they say :-) Merry Christmas...


	2. Christmas Miracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aramis is at the Palace seeing Olivia and Athos isent real happy about that . Treville telles the men what The King wants them to do and Porthos isent too over joyed about it

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM2

Porthos is up and walking towards the Captain as Athos is walking out of the stables both can tell by the look on his face something has him upset

Athos: Captain is everything alright? (he takes the Captains horse’s reins and hands them to stable hand as the Captain is headed to his office)

Treville: Find Aramis and d’Artagnan I want you four in my office right away (both stop walking as Treville looks at them) is there a problem?

Porthos: No, no sir we’ll find them a right of way (Treville turns and walks up the stairs to his office. Athos looks at Porthos) well what are we going to do?

Athos: You go find d’Artagnan he’s probably closes by 

Porthos: Where will you look for Aramis?

Athos: The Palace (he heads to the stable and talks to the stable hand. Less than 10 minutes later he and Roger are headed out the Garrison gates. Porthos goes in search of d’Artagnan. Athos was right he finds him on the back side of the Garrison sitting with his back against the wall. He looks up)

d’Artagnan: Tell Athos I’m fine I just need to think about things

Porthos: Treville is looking for you and Aramis he wants us all in office now (d’Artagnan stands up quickly) 

d’Artagnan: Oh…umm I’m sorry I thought….

Porthos: He’s worried about ya pup now come on before Treville gets any angrier (d’Artagnan looks at Porthos as they head back to front of the Garrison) 

d’Artagnan: I’m not a puppy Porthos stop calling me pup (Porthos looks at him grins)

Porthos: Not going to happen (d’Artagnan rolls his eyes. Meanwhile Athos has found his missing Marks Men’s horse tied up outside the Palace stables he hands Rogers reins to the stable boy and tells Roger top behave)

Athos: I won’t be long no nipping the lads (he tilts his head at Roger while Roger moves his up and down as if he agrees to behave. Athos heads inside upstairs to Olivia’s work room he’s about to knock on the door when he can hear voices through the door)

Olivia voice: What do you think of this little suit I made for the Dauphin for Christmas? Its just like the one the King will wear Christmas 

Aramis voice: He’ll look very handsome in it (his voice moves away from the door)

Olivia voice and this dress I made for the Queen the color will look so pretty on her don’t you think? (Athos knows now is good time interrupt the conversation before it goes any further, he knocks on the door and opens it he looks for Aramis)

Athos: I’m sorry to interrupt you but Treville he’s very distressed 

Aramis: Has something happened to the King (he glances around not hearing any commotion)

Athos: Not that I’m aware of let’s take this outside (Aramis looks at Olivia he takes her hand in hers and raises it to his lips and lightly kisses it) I’ll see you later if I may? (she smiles then glances at Athos and blushes and looks back at him)

Oliva: Of course, you may (he and Athos start to leave when she stops him) Aramis (he stops and turns back)

Aramis: Yes?

Olivia: This will probably sound stupid, but may I give you something to carry to remind you of me? (she’s not sure she should have asked that, but she doesn’t have many friends and Aramis has been seeing her for weeks since she was found. He enjoys being around her at least she thinks he does as they have shared a few kisses and some touching that would make her mother blush. But he’s never forced her to go any further and for that’s she’s thankful. She reaches in a drawer and hands him in small box he looks at it and opens it it’s a small fleur de lies pin. He looked at her and smiled at her took it out of the box and pinned it inside his doublet)

Aramis: Thank you for the beautiful gift I’ll wear it always (he leans in and kisses her on the lips if only he had more time, he would have more than her lips. He hadn’t pressed her to do more something was stirring inside a need that had to see to soon he pulled away) I should go before Athos calls me I’ll see you soon (he kisses her cheek and heads out the door and catches up to Athos) So what’s going on?? Has something happened?

Athos: I’m not sure but whatever it is Treville is not pleased. The sooner we find out the sooner we know

Athos: Let’s stop trying to figure it out and go find out

Aramis: Then I guess we better not keep the Captain awaiting (they mount up and head quickly back to the Garrison. Treville is sitting at his desk while Porthos and d’Artagnan are standing in front of it when Athos and Aramis come through the door)

Treville: Glad you two could finally join us (he’s not happy tone wise both men remove their hats and stand in line) 

Athos: Sorry Captain Aramis, was---

Aramis: At the market I had seen a couple things that caught my attention and lost track of time I’m sorry (Treville looks at Aramis he knows he’s lying about where he was but right now, he has other pressing issues) 

Treville: Alright, now that your all here I’ve come from the Palace and the King has made a another requests of the Musketeers and I’m not completely on board with but I couldn’t talk him out of what he wants nor could the Cardinal (Athos looks at Treville fearing the worse)

Athos: What does he want us to do that has you upset?

Treville: The King wants to have the Musketeers search for a large Sapin de Noel. To be placed in the throne room in the Palace. And it’s the Dauphin first Christmas he wants everything perfect for him (its Aramis who speaks out)

Aramis: The Dauphin is barley 3 months old he won’t even remember seeing the tree (Everyone looks directly at him) 

Treville: For some reason the King wants to be extravagant for Christmas this year (Aramis is less than thrilled that the King wants the Musketeers to go in search of tree this close to Christmas) it has to be perfectly shaped 9-10 feet tall it needs to be at the Palace by the 24th so it can be decorated 

Athos: Where are we to go to find this perfect tree? 

Treville: The forest outside the city 

Athos: May I ask why the tree wasn’t gotten when the gardeners were getting the other tree’s (Treville looks at Athos he knows Treville is getting irritated)

Treville: They missed counted the trees and came up short and of the King is livid right now. The King is sending down a large wagon you 4 and several cadets will go with you) You’ll head out within the hour dismissed (they all turn and head out of the office)

Porthos: So, we must go get a tree that the gardeners forgot. I thought we were the Kings Elite protecting him and his family

Athos: Porthos, we are the Kings Elite Guard and we do what the Kings asks of us no matter what we do as he askes

Porthos: Doesn’t mean I have to like it (Athos glares at him as they head downstairs to wait for the wagon) 

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM3

I'm really hoping to have this done by the 25th but I cant seem to get Athoson the same page GRRRRR!!!


	3. Christmas Miracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porthos is worried Grace will contine to be distration for d'Artagnan during this trip even Athos has some worries. d'Artagnan is less then pleased that Porthos thinks Grace will cause him any distrations.Night falls The Musketeers are under attack 2 are un counted for???

Authors Note>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> Sorry this wasent finshed for Christmas as Iv said before blame Athos and Aramis theve changed the storyline more times then I can keep up with...

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM3  
The Musketeers and the cadets are headed out of the city towards the forest. Athos and Aramis are riding side by side while Porthos and d’Artagnan are riding behind the back of the wagon. Aramis looks over at Athos) 

Aramis: Least the weather is nice for this little trip

Athos: Yes, and I hope it stays that way last thing we need a snowstorm he looks at Aramis. Aramis can sense Athos is worried about him) 

Aramis: Athos, I’m fine you don’t need to worry about me

Athos: I’m not worried (his face like a statue giving nothing away emotion wise)

Aramis: I’m not having any Savoy memories I haven’t for awhile

Athos: That’s good to hear, should those memories come back. You’re not alone no matter how you feel in that moment (Aramis smiles)

Aramis: I’m very blessed to have friends that care so much about me 

Athos: As we are of you (he looks back towards the road they’re on traveling towards the forest. Aramis grins how lucky he is to have such caring friends that he considers brothers he never had. Porthos is keeping an eye on the sky hoping no snow will fall till after they get back to the Garrison. He looks over at d’Artagnan he’s been very quiet the whole time. 

Porthos: You going to be quite the whole trip?

d’Artagnan: I’m sorry I just have a lot on my mind (he says with a smile) 

Porthos: I know you do but you can’t let Grace not being in contact distract you

d’Artagnan: I’m not distracted at all I’m fully aware of what’s going on. (his light tone become somewhat angry) 

Porthos: For now, what about later? 

d’Artagnan: Later? Porthos if we should fall under attack my mind will be right where it needs to be

Porthos: Hope so, last thing we need is one of us getting hurt cause your distracted

d’Artagnan: I won’t be distracted (he rides off past Aramis and Athos, Athos looks at Aramis can tell he’s upset)

Athos: The young Gascon is troubled I just hope it doesn’t distract him from the task we have at hand

Aramis: He’s missing Grace he loves her (Athos looks at him)

Athos: What about her?

Aramis: You know she does she’s just as confused as he is and needs time to sort things out.

Athos: How much more time does she need Aramis. 

Aramis: Until she feels in her own heart how much she misses him and loves him. 

Athos: She’s becoming a distraction (he goes after d’Artagnan leaving Aramis wondering if Olivia is his distraction? The weather turns colder, and small snow flurries start falling from the sky the Musketeers pull their wool cloaks closer for warmth as they continue their travel. Athos decides to halt travel and set up the tents. Porthos and d’Artagnan go hunt for some rabbits while Athos finds some dry wood Aramis makes the dinner. After everyone has eaten Athos takes first watch bout an hour later as Athos is stoking the fire, he suddenly heard feral howling that was much too close to their camp. He quickly reached for his sword.

He looked towards the horse’s they were becoming agitated pawing at the ground neighing loudly as more howling started. Athos yelled) Aramis!! Porthos!! d’Artagnan!! WOLVES!!! (suddenly everyone was awake grabbing weapons as dozens of wolves come through trees on the attack looking to attack everyone. The Musketeers do all they can to shoot and stab the hungry beast’s Athos throw’s his Main Guanche at one at a white wolf that has gone to attack Porthos but lucky for Porthos he’s hits his mark the white wolf falls to the ground. Athos looks around trying to see where everyone is at, he glances at d’Artagnan cutting the horses loose, so they don’t become targets for the wolves suddenly he hears a cry for help. He looks and sees one of the gardeners down being attacked by 2 wolves Athos knows there’s nothing he can do for him. He starts to look for Aramis when he’s violently knocked to ground on his pack all the air being knocked out. 

He can’t do anything but lay there and try to catch his breath as he hears a low growl, he opens his eyes to see a coal as black wolf with yellow eyes start to walk on top of him. Athos frantically reaches for his weapon, but his sword had fallen when he had been knocked to the ground the wolves heavy paws are his chest making it hard for him to breath. The wolf is snarling and growling as his head is getting closer and closer to Athos face Athos turns his face away and closes eyes suddenly there’s a howl of death and heavy weight on his chest he opens his eyes and looks at grotesque face of the black wolf dead on chest. Athos slowly rises pushing the wolf to the ground he sees Aramis’s Main Gauche buried deep in the wolves back 

But he doesn’t see Aramis he looks around frantically he sees Porthos taking care of the last wolves he yells over at him

Athos: Porthos!!! (Porthos looks over at him he sees Athos is bruised and bloody he hurries over to him)

Porthos: Athos, you hurt? (he does a cursory look but cant seen any viable injuries)

Athos: No, I’m fine just some bruises (he looks around) any idea how many hurt or fatalities? I know one gardener for sure

Porthos: You know more then I do at this point (one of the cadets run up to them) 

Cadet Elias: Lieutenant Athos several men are injured the horses were cut loose I have Cadet Enzo and Antonio looking for them. 

Athos: What about the wolves?

Cadet Elias: Good number taken out I did count about 4 escaping (Porthos taps Athos on the shoulder)

Porthos: Where’s the Pup and Aramis?   
MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

tbc 4


	4. Christmas Miracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> d'Artagnan and and Aramis are found but have seriouse injuries.. Snow continues to lightley fall.. Athos makes a decision to travel at night will it be with out trouble ???

Authors note>>>>>>>>>>>>>> I do apologize for the storyline not being done in timely manner. I thought I would have it done but Athos then Aramis took over and then New Years crept up on me and work totaled me and migraines ruined me for a good while.. I hope I havent lost any of my peeps I do promise things will be resolved and maybe just maybe Grace and Athos finally make peace

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM4  
Suddenly there’s a shot in the distance and strangled cry Porthos looks at Athos fear is on his face

Porthos: That had to be Aramis shooting (Athos looks around at the Cadets) 

Athos: Cadets! Grab torches fan out towards the south stay doubled up! 

Porthos: Call out if you find them! (everyone heads out calling d’Artagnan and Aramis’s name’s but all they get is silence. Porthos is a couple yards ahead of Athos when he calls out) Athos!!! I found them!! (What Porthos see’s is one Gray wolf dead near d’Artagnan and Aramis as he runs closer to them Aramis has his pistol hanging in his right hand as he is holding d’Artagnan’s head protectively in his lap as he’s leaning against a tree. 

Porthos can see he has scratches down the side of face and blood is dripping from the wounds. Porthos slides to his knees. Aramis has his pistol pointed at Porthos ready to fire Porthos gently talks to him) Aramis, it’s me Porthos your safe you killed the wolf (Porthos reaches for Aramis’s pistols and sets it on the ground as Aramis looks frantically around)

Aramis: The wolves knocked d’Artagnan down (Athos has run up to them and can see the damage of the attack and hears Aramis recounting of the attack) I fired at them he tried to get up he couldn’t I only had my pistols(he keeps looking at d’Artagnan’s battered and bloody body Athos reaches for his throat and checks for a pulse ) is he alive?

Athos: He has a weak pulse but what is worrisome is he’s lost a great deal of blood as you have (he looks at Aramis his eyes are glassy as if he’s maybe taken a hit to the head) Aramis I need you to tell how bad are you hurt? (he doesn’t get a response as Aramis just looks at him, Athos shakes him hard) Aramis!! (he shakes his head the fog seems to lift)

Aramis: MMM what? (he looks at Athos)

Athos: Howe bad are you hurt? (he hopes he’ll tell him the truth but he knows Aramis cares more bout others than himself so he may hold back)

Aramis: Twisted my shoulder when I fell when that bastard (he points to the Gray wolf) knocked me down may have hit may head on the ground

Athos: How bad?

Aramis: Not bad slight headache

Porthos: Concussion? (he looks at Aramis)

Aramis: Just dull ach (he closes his eyes for a second to just regroup then he opens them he looks at one of the Cadets) Find Lottero get my medical bag so I can tend to d’Artagnan quickly( The Cadet hurries off) we need to get him by the fire and I need to clean these wounds right away, Porthos can you carry him back to camp? (Porthos grins as if that’s a task he leans down and gently lifts d’Artagnan up, Athos hold his head in place as they start to walk away, he notices Aramis isn’t getting up)

Athos: Isaac! Take d’Artagnan’s head please (Isaac hurries to take Athos place next to Athos and slips in his place. Porthos stops and looks at him)

Porthos: What’s going on? Why isn’t Aramis coming?

Athos: That’s what I’m going to find out you and Isaac go to camp get d’Artagnan settled we’ll be right behind you

Porthos: You better be (him and Issac head back to camp as Athos walks back to Aramis who still hasn’t moved)

Athos: Aramis, what’s wrong brother (Athos leans down on his knee next to Aramis) 

Aramis: I didn’t think I was hurt but I think I am (Athos starts doing a cursory look over Aramis to see what other injuries he may have)

Athos: You hit you head harder than you thought? Concussion isn’t mild (he can tell something is still wrong with Aramis) Aramis what’s wrong tell me now (Aramis knows when the Comte voice comes out he can’t hide the injury any longer)

Aramis: I don’t want to worry Porthos with more injuries and least of all mine 

Athos: Aramis, I swear if you don’t tell me what you’re not telling me I’ll put my dagger to you myself (Aramis grins sheepishly as he slowly pulls his arm up for Athos to see his leather jacket sleeve has been wrapped with Aramis’s blue sash is now crimson red. Athos slowly lifts the sash away and can see where wolves teeth broke through to his skin he sees bloody jagged scratches Athos looks at Aramis ) how long were going to keep this to yourself? (he’s says very low Aramis know Athos is pissed the look on his face says it all) 

Aramis: Until I had to, and that time is now. I will need to make a poultice for it and treat it best as I can till, we get back to the, Garrison But my main concern is d’Artagnan and his injuries

Athos: Your both my main concern right now so let’s get you back to camp and see how bad that hand is (he helps Aramis up and helps him back to camp. Meanwhile back at the Palace the King and Treville are walking in the throne room looking for places to put the tree) 

The King: Treville, what do you think we should do put the tree here next to our thrones? (Treville would rather be training new Cadets then finding a place for the Tree but Treville does his best to agree)

Treville: It would look grand there your Majesty (The King smiles then spins like a top and heads towards the center of the room) 

The King: Or maybe it would look better here. Or---

Treville: Your Majesty why don’t you have the Queen help you decide. I’m sure she would like to help that decision 

The King: Oh, you’re so right Treville, I’m sure she would that’s such a great idea I’m glad I thought of it. I better go and see if she would have time while the Dauphin is sleeping (he hurries off leaving Treville wanting to shove him in deep snowbank. Treville takes his leave he rolls his eyes as he heads to the Palace stables and gets his horse and heads back to the Garrison hoping his men are have arrived at their destination and will be getting the tree tomorrow and headed back before the snow gets worse.

Back at the Musketeers Camp site the Cadets have gotten fires going for warmth as snow continues to lightly fall. Another fire that d’Artagnan has been laid by to keep warm and tended to by a wounded Aramis even though he keeps telling Athos and Porthos he’s fine. Athos and Porthos look at his wound and they can tell it’s bad he sees them looking at each other)

Aramis: I know it’s looking bad (Porthos is wrapping new bandage around it as Athos looking at sleeping d’Artagnan) but I don’t want to lose my hand if I don’t have to (Porthos looks at him)

Porthos: Aint going to happen. You av my word no one will take it. 

Aramis: I may not be in my in my right mind I may say take it (Athos looks at him he can see he’s in great deal of pain as he winces and Porthos is wrapping his hand)

Athos: We won’t do as you ask I can make you that promise no matter how bad you ask you need your hand( Aramis smiles and looks at both Porthos and Athos knowing that no matter what happens they will do what is best for him he looks out past Athos and can see the snow falling lightly a wave dizziness hits him hard his eyes roll back he falls forward Porthos catches him Athos cries out his name) ARAMIS!!! (Athos quickly checks for a pulse as Porthos gently lays him back down)

Porthos: Is he ok? (he looks at the now unconscious Aramis)

Athos: No, he’s developed a fever in a short matter of time. We must get them both back to Garrison as soon as possible before this storm gets worse. We need to send A couple Cadet’s ahead to tell Treville what’s happened and to have get the Palace physician there waiting for us. 

Porthos: Do you think it’s a good idea for us travel this late?

Athos: We have no choice; we wait they they’ll die (he looks at over d’Artagnan being tended to by one of the Cadets then back at the Porthos) Find Blaise and Evan tell them I wanna to talk to them. Then find Mathis and Enzo tell them were leaving in 30 minutes get the wagon as comfortable as they can 

Porthos: I’m on it (he hurries off looking the Cadets while Athos tends to Aramis, he leans down close to his ear and says lowly so no one but Aramis can hear him) 

Athos: We’re taking you and d’Artagnan home to the Garrison no matter what you feel or hear in your mind You are not in Savoy remember that Aramis. You aren’t alone (he places his hand over his good hand and looks at unconscious brother hoping that both his brothers have a safe trip home)

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM  
tbc in 5


	5. Christmas Miracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> d'Artagnan and Aramis injuries from the wolf attack are seriouse forcing Athos and Porthos head back to the Garrison as the snow continues to fall

Ok now its a wicked cold thats been plauging me I swear just when I think I'm doing good I get roadblocked .. Good news I'm feeling better so things should be moving along now :-)

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM  
5

Blaise and Evan talk with Athos for a short while before heading to the horses. Porthos stayed close to Aramis and d’Artagnan. Blaise and Evan mount up and tighten their cloaks Blaise looks down at Athos

Athos: Be careful we will be following soon as we have them settled. 

Blaise: How long till you follow?

Athos: Half hour maybe less depends on how much trouble Aramis causes us (Blaise tilts his head) Aramis is terrible patient he’ll fight us to look after d’Artagnan. Tell Treville we will be at the Garrison as soon as we can. (he looks around and sees the snow continue to fall as the flakes continue to get bigger and fluffier) 

Blaise: Lieutenant Athos, don’t you think it would be better if we all left at the same time? Less chance of something going wrong. The weather is getting bad you could get stranded 

Athos: Cadet, I see your concern and I appreciate your worry, but I need you both to do as ordered. The weather may become an issue as we head back, and we do will do as we always do persevere. Now get going and make sure Treville has a Lemay at the Garrison when we arrive

Blaise: I understand Lieutenant (he looks at Evan) lets go (they head off as Athos watches them head off in the snowy night. He hears Porthos call his name)

Porthos: Athos! (Athos looks over Porthos direction and hurries over to him)

Athos: What’s wrong? (he sees Aramis leaning over d’Artagnan) what’s happened?

Aramis: His temperature is climbing we have to get him … (he closes his eyes for a moment Porthos looks at him and places his hand on his shoulder)

Porthos: Aramis, you need to take it easy lay down let us take care of the pup and you. 

Athos: I’ll make a sleeping drought for you to ease your pain as we travel back to the Garrison

Aramis: No, I don’t need anything make something for d’Artagnan’s fever.

Athos: I’ll make some Willow Bark tea for him and hopefully we can get some into him. But you need to rest the wagon ride will not be easy on you 

Aramis: I’ll be fine your concern should be d’Artagnan and his head wound and his fever

Athos: You’re my concern right now Aramis your running on fumes. You need rest (Porthos looks at him) 

Porthos: I’ll get the tea going for the pup and you (Aramis starts to say something but Porthos gives him that look he knows so well) you will drink it 

Aramis: Yes, Mon Amie I will (Aramis leans back against Athos)

Athos: I’ve got you just lay here and rest till the tea is done (Aramis nods his head Athos looks over to Henri) Henri get the wagons ready as quickly as you and the other Cadets can help the injured in one and get the other as comfortable as you can for Aramis and d’Artagnan. We leave in 25 minutes (the Cadets do as Athos orders as Athos lays Aramis gently on the ground 10 minutes later Porthos brings the tea and helps to get d’Artagnan to drink the tea but it’s not easy) he taking any in?

Porthos: Some not much here (he hands the cup to Athos) see if he will drink some, he’s in a great deal of pain as well. What he needs is something to help him sleep

Athos: I’ll get him to drink as much as I can (he leans down and lifts Aramis head up) I need you drink this willow bark it’ll help with the pain and don’t you dare say no or make a fuss do you understand me (Aramis opens his eyes and gives Athos a smirk) 

Aramis: Is that an order Lieutenant (Athos places the cup close to his mouth and watches as he takes a good amount in before moving the cup away, he looks at Athos waiting for an answer)

Athos: Yes, it is (he says with a Comte look) 

Aramis: I may not like your orders, but I will follow them (Athos looks at him)

Athos: And that’s all I ask of you currently and now you need to rest

Aramis: I need to check on---

Athos: Porthos is keeping eagle eye on him as I am of you as we start home. We will get you and d’Artagnan in the wagon and get you all settled then we will head out. (Aramis knows he’s lost the battle with Athos as he leans back and cloths his eyes for a moment) How’s your hand feeling has the tea helped?

Aramis: Its taken the edge off but it’s not as bad

Athos: Good, just rest and relax the best you can we should be back at the Garrison in a couple hours. 

Aramis: Hopefully the weather cooperates 

Athos: I know you find solace in prayer (Aramis opens his eyes and chuckles) 

Aramis: You of all people want me to pray 

Athos: It gives you and Porthos and the rest comfort as we travel then by all means 

Aramis: You and God have a complicated relationship that needs resolved

Athos: Today is not that day (Aramis can see in his eyes the worry and fear of how worried he really is about things) 

Aramis: Perhaps that day will be sooner rather than later. 

Athos: I would prefer this conversation later I need to make a final check on things. I’ll be back in a little bit I hope your asleep or close to it when I return. He stands up and walks off leaving Aramis in thought of his close friend and brother. He reaches with his left hand and takes his crucifix and closes his eyes for a moment and says a prayer) 

Aramis: Watch him Lord his heart is heavy as mind is confused about Grace. I know things were said and tried to put things right but he’s still grieving and till he and Grace talk again and he really explains things to her his heart will never be open as it was. I just hope you can bring them together before he ends up alone and even moodier (he says with a smile he opens his eyes and looks at unconscious d’Artagnan) Lord please let him survive he’s young and has too much to live for and he cares so much for Grace. (the willow bark and what ever Athos put in his tea is starting to make him feel sleepy as he has to fight to keep his eyes open) I don’t care bout myself or my injury if you deem its my time I will come willingly I just beg you not to take d’Artagnan( Aramis falls asleep holding on to his crucifix when Athos comes back. Athos looks at both sleeping brothers)

Athos: Sleep well brothers next time you wake we’ll be home at the Garrison (he looks up to sky the snow continues to fall at a steady) I hope  
MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM


	6. Christmas Miracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The weather continues to be a factor as Athos and Porthos and the Cadets travel at night to get back the Garrison Aramis's and d'Artagnan's condtions get worse.. with out a torch they cant continue until a blinding light appears.. Treville tells the King whats happned and needs his doctors to treat his injured men.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM  
6  
Its several hours later as Treville is going over mountains of paperwork that has to do with The King wanting to do the Christmas celebrations. Treville rubs his eyes he’s so tired and need of sleep he looks at the paperwork and stands up and looks at it

Treville: I’ll get back to you later (he walks over to his bed and looks down thinking how good it’s going be feel to lay down and close his eyes and sleep when there’s a frantic knocking on his door he looks over at the door) Yes, it’s open (he says loudly the door opens he sees Isaac ) 

Isaac: Captain Treville 2 of the Cadets that went with Athos and others have come back

Treville: What? This late at night what are they out doing traveling? (Treville isn’t happy to hear the Cadets have been out in weather like their having)

Isaac: There’s been some kind of trouble you need to come right away (he turns and hurries off Treville grabs his coat and hurries out the door and down the stairs he sees the two Cadets walking towards him as the snow is coming down a little bit harder and its getting colder) 

Treville: Blaise, Evan what are you doing out in weather like this? Isaac said there was trouble what’s happened?

Blaise: Captain there was a wolf attack several hurt 2 seriously 1 death 

Treville: What? Wolf attack? Who’s dead (he’s afraid to hear he’s lost one of his Inseparables )

Blaise One of the gardeners was killed by a wolf several others were attacked by them as well. Aramis suffered a hand injury Athos and Porthos were tending to him best they could (Treville can tell she’s holding out about something)

Treville: What aren’t you telling me?? 

Evan: d’Artagnan was injured he fell and hit his head during the attack. 

Treville: Was Aramis able to treat him?

Evan: He did his best but his injury to his hand was keeping him from it. 

Blaise: He was doing his best, but his injury is to great, Athos and Porthos were doing all they could for him and Aramis. Athos sent us a head to tell you what had happened and to have the Kings physicians here 

Treville: Their going to travel back here in this weather (Treville isn’t happy) traveling at night is never a good thing and with the weather like this

Blaise: Athos, was worried bout Aramis and d’Artagnan they need medical attention soon as possible

Treville: Get the infirmary ready beds and blankets anything the doctors will need. I need to ride to the Palace and tell the King what’s happened 

Isaac: I’ll get your horse saddled (he hurries off to the stables)

Blaise: Do you want one of us to come with you just to safe?

Treville: Aren’t you tired of being in the saddle?

Blaise: No, sir I don’t mind at all (Treville knows he’s got to be tired with all traveling he’s done but he knows Blaise cares a great deal for Aramis and d’Artagnan)

Treville: Soon as my horse is ready, we head out

Blaise: I’ll be ready Captain (As they wait for Treville’s horse to be ready. Back at the forest Athos is riding close to Aramis’s and d’Artagnan’s wagon. He leans close to talk to Porthos)

Athos: How are they doing?

Porthos: Aramis has started thrashing around a little bit (he can tell Athos is worried by his voice)

Athos: How long has it been going on for?

Porthos: It comes and goes bout last 20 minutes what ever you gave him has him in a deep sleep. What did you give him?

Athos: 2 drops of milk of the poppy 

Porthos: What! You know Aramis wouldn’t have wanted you give him that (he’s furious Athos gave him the drug)

Athos: I gave him it to him cause I knew he wouldn’t travel well without it. He would do all he could to stay awake and treat d’Artagnan (his voice cool and Porthos knows not to challenge him, Suddenly the wagons stop) Why are we stopping? (he says out loud Enzo looks at him)

Enzo: I’m sorry Lieutenant Athos but I cant see the tracks of the first wagon its so dark and with the snow and wind blowing I can’t see

Athos: We must move on we cant stay here (he says loudly Enzo is knows he’s not angry at him but there’s nothing he can do)

Porthos: Athos, we must find shelter we cant stay out in this weather much longer. D’Artagnan’s fever is going up and Aramis is thrashing more

Athos: If we had torches, we could continue

Porthos: Yeah, that would help but with this wind they would be knocked out. Athos, we have find shelter soon (he says loudly looking at Athos.)

Athos: If I knew of some place I would take you there but there isn’t anyplace out here (Athos keeps his tone as controlled as he can. ) 

Porthos: If we just had torch that wouldn’t go out with the wind

Athos: If only (suddenly there’s a bright light that’s so bright everyone has to look away for a moment. Meanwhile up at the Palace Treville has told one of the Kings maids to wake him up as he needed to talk to him on urgent matter 15 minutes later the King comes out of his private quarters his hair all a skew wearing one of many colorful robes. Treville and Blaise bow to him)

King Louis: Treville, what is so important that you had me woken up at this un Godly hour? (he whines and rubs his eyes) 

Treville: I’m sorry Sire but something has happened to Athos’s party 

King Louis: What’s happened was someone injured looking for the tree? 

Treville: No something worse Sire they were attacked by wolves (Louis looks at Treville)

King Louis: Wolves? Was anyone killed how many injuries?

Treville: One of the gardeners was killed. The Musketeers and cadets fought and killed a good amount of the wolves that had attacked. There are some minor injuries and 2 serious injuries 

King Louis: Who’s been seriously hurt? (Treville is somewhat stunned he’s even asking) 

Treville: Musketeer Aramis and d’Artagnan have injuries that need to be looked at soon as they arrive at the Garrison. I would ask to have your physicians on site at the Garrison soon as they arrive

King Louis: Yes of course I’ll send for Lemay and Dr. Baptiste 

Treville: Thank you Sire (Treville is thankful for one Louis is understanding he bows and is ready to head back to the Garrison) 

King Louis: Oh Treville (Treville looks back at Louis) 

Treville: Yes, Sire is there something else you need? (Treville wants to get back quickly to the Garrison) 

King Louis: Did they find a tree (Treville has to control himself and look at Louis)

Treville: No Sire they didn’t have a chance to look for the tree. They arrived later in the evening and didn’t have a chance to look before they were attacked

King Louis: I was really hoping to have a tree for the Christmas celebration (Treville is doing all he can to keep his temper from exploding)

Treville: Sire, my first concern is my injured men not your tree. I’m sorry but I really need to get back to Garrison (he and Blaise leave while Louis is left standing there dumbfounded by Treville’s response he looks over at one his guards)

King Louis: I’ll let his lack of caring about what I want for duress. (he walks off towards his) I hope I can get back to sleep I was having such a great dream of getting presents (he opens the door and then shuts it. His guard rolls his eyes)

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

tbc in 7


	7. Christmas Miracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tourches suddenly appear as the bright light fades some think its with craft.. Others not sure what they beleive .. Finally the party arrive at the Garrison for care and treatment. Pothos and Athos have words and Treville prays

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM7  
Athos and rest continue to shield their eyes from the powerful bright light no one can move. What seems like forever the light slowly dims what everyone sees before them has them confused and worried 

Elias: What was that?

Enzo: The only thing it could be is witchcraft (he pulls his sword out Athos rubs his eyes for a moment and blinks he looks at what’s in front of them)

Athos: Witchcraft or not they are what we need grab 1 for Antonio. Enzo you take one for you wagon I’ll take one give Porthos the last one so he can keep an eye on Aramis and d’Artagnan. (Elias walks with hesitation towards the 4 torches that are lit brightly) 

Elias: How can they still lit like this with the wind blowing and the snow? (he looks at Athos) 

Athos: At this point I don’t care hurry up before they go out (Elias looks around the torches to see if there’s anything around them, but he finds nothing. He reaches for two the torches and hands them to Antonio and Enzo then he takes the last two to Athos and Porthos.) Mount up and let’s get going we have light let’s use it (Elias hops back in front wagon all the while looking around nervously waiting for whatever it was that left the lit torches. 

All he can imagine a witch behind the bright light and torches. Athos keeps his hand on his pistol as he too is on high alert. With the torches they are now able to continue to the Garrison. Back at the Garrison Treville is nervously waiting for Athos and his party to return he keeps an eye on the gate waiting for them to come through. There’s a knock on his door he hurries over to the door and opens hoping its Athos or Porthos instead he sees Olivia the Queens seamstress standing there cold and snowy on her hood)

Treville: Mademoiselle Olivia, please come in (she hurries in ) please let me help you with your cloak( he helps her remove her cloak ) what are you doing here ? traveling from the Palace alone in this weather alone (he’s somewhat angry she would leave to come the Garrison alone) 

Olivia: Please forgive Captain but I had to come I heard two Musketeers were injured and I heard one was Aramis (he looks at her he has tell her the truth) 

Treville: Yes, Aramis was injured their party is headed back to the Garrison. You really should go back to the Palace I’m sure the Queen is worried you left. I can get one of the Cadets to take you back

Olivia: The Queen sent me Captain she’s rather distressed about him. I may be able to help care for him. (Treville knows why the Queen cares so much for Aramis) 

Treville: That is very kind of her to send you to help (he’s really wishing she hadn’t sent her, but he can’t do anything but let her help.) I’ll take you to the infirmary you can get bandages and beds ready. I’m sure Dr Lemay and Dr. Baptiste will take any help you provide

Olivia: I hope so Captain, I care for him as well as he saved me from kidnappers. If he hadn’t found me when he did (she starts to get upset Treville takes her hand in his) 

Treville: But he did that’s all you need to remember (he smiles at her) 

Olivia: Your right Captain (she smiles back at him) 

Treville: Let me take you to the infirmary and you can get things ready as we wait for their arrival. (he helps with her cloak again then walks over to the door) shall we head that way (she nods, and they head out the door to the infirmary. Meanwhile the wagons continue through the wind and snow Athos continues to wonder how the torches continue to burn in in such weather. He looks to side of the wagon that carries d’Artagnan and Aramis both unconscious Porthos continues to watch over both of his injured brothers. Short while later Athos hears one of Cadets call out)

Antonio: I see the lights of Paris (he says excitedly Porthos looks up and can see the lights as well he smiles then looks down d’Artagnan) 

Porthos: We’re almost home pup Lemay will get you back on your feet (he touches Aramis shoulder) you’ll be looked at and taken care of as well 

Athos: Lets keep moving sooner we get there the sooner we can get everyone looked at. (they pick up their pace and head towards Paris. 20 minutes later the wagons come though the Garrison gates. Treville is watching as they come in, he hurries down the stairs he sees Athos and the others with torchers that aren’t flickering at all)

Treville: I’m glad your all have made it safely back

Athos: Not all of us (he tilts his head toward the wagon where Treville sees Porthos caring for d’Artagnan and Aramis)

Treville: Cadets help us get them in the infirmary (he looks at the first wagon) we more help here Come On! (he bellows as more Musketeers and Cadets come to help with the injured. Porthos lifts d’Artagnan up as if he’s picking up a feather. Athos and Treville carefully remove Aramis from the wagon and start to head to the infirmary. Athos glances behind at the wagon the torches lowly go out he wonder why the have gone out now and not while they were traveling. He looks at Aramis his face pale and in pain the torches he would think about later. The pace is quick as the injured are taken to the infirmary. Olivia is ready with bandages and hot water as Porthos brings d’Artagnan in and gently lays him on the bed. Dr. Lemay is quickly at his side checking for his pulse and looking over his injuries)

Dr. Lemay: His pulse is week and he’s lost blood (he looks at Olivia) are you sure you should be here?

Olivia: Yes, I’m not scared of blood 

Dr. Lemay: Good cause your going to be seeing a lot of it sadly help me unbind his head wound and see how bad it is. Porthos sees he’s in good hands and walks over to were Aramis is being looked by Dr. Baptist he watches as he removes the blood-soaked bandages around his hand, he grabs a cloth and places it the hot water then places it gently over the wound. He winces as he sees how bad of injury Aramis has it deep and bled badly Porthos watches as he as he continues his ministrations. Treville stands off to the side as he watches the doctors work there’s a soft knock on the infirmary door Athos is closer, so he opens it he sees Esme he ushers her in)

Athos: What are you doing here? What are you doing out in this weather?

Esme: I was worried when I heard some Musketeers had been hurt. No one would tell who it was and---

Athos: You thought it was me (Esme sees no emotion on his face) I’m fine but d’Artagnan and Aramis were injured in the wolf attack

Esme: I’m so sorry is there anything I can do?

Athos: No, their being taken care of all I can do is wait and see what the doctors tell us about their conditions

Esme: I’ll stay with you

Athos: No, I should take you back to the Palace before the weather gets worse

Esme: Athos, please let me stay the road was terrible the wind was so bad the horse could barley see. (Athos knows she shouldn’t be sent away as bad as the weather is) 

Athos: Alright you may stay. Check on the injured see if you can help them and calm them (he looks at her she smiles and heads over to one of the injured Cadets. Athos watches her talking to one of the injured he thinks back to the time at Roses how calming she was to him and how she helped him with his recovery. Dr. Baptiste call Treville over to Aramis’s bed Athos follows close behind Porthos is standing close to his bed)

Treville: Dr. Baptist, how is he?

Dr. Baptiste: I’m worried about his hand its tore up he’ll need surgery and a lot of stiches

Porthos: Once you do the surgery and stich it up, he’ll be fine right?

Dr. Baptiste: I’ll know more once I can get him in surgery and see the total amount of damage there is. I’m not sure doing surgery here will be the thing to do (Porthos takes a step closer)

Porthos: Aramis can do surgery here without any problem (Treville turns to Porthos) 

Treville: Porthos! that’s enough (he looks back at Dr. Baptiste) There’s no place we can move him it has to be here we can section of part of the room and do all we can for you (Porthos looks away he’s not happy with the doctor one bit. )

Dr. Baptiste: That will work I need everything sterile bedding bandages my equipment (Treville looks over at Elias and Enzo)

Treville: Move that table to the rear of the infirmary Porthos lift him up and move him to the table. 

Dr Baptiste: I’ll need someone to help me (Porthos isn’t good at seeing blood up close Athos takes a step forward when he hears a voice)

Esme: I can assist you I know how handle blood issues and things 

Athos: Esme no this isn’t necessary

Esme: Yes, it is please let me help you know I can (she looks intently at him as if to say he knows how much she did at Roses and helped with the girls)

Athos: Alright, you may stay and help (she nods her thanks Dr, Baptiste looks at her)

Dr. Baptiste: Get some hot water wash your hands thoroughly then we need to get at what we’re working with injury wise. (he looks around for something for her to wear) grab a sterile sheet around your waist it’ll help keep the blood off your dress

Esme: I will thank you doctor (she walks over to a pile of sheets and ties it around her small waist and washes her hands with soap then she walks over to the doctor) I’m ready when you are.

Dr, Baptist: Unwrap his hand carefully and slowly (she nods as she reaches for the bloody bandages and slowly unwraps it. Porthos watches closely his stomach starts to churn as he sees the blood, he has to turn way Athos touches his shoulder)

Athos: Why don’t you go get some fresh air I’ll keep an eye on him and d’Artagnan

Porthos: Not goin any where I’m stayin (he gives Athos the look of try to make me leave Athos know full well he won’t go away where)

Athos: Check on d’Artagnan I’ll be here you can still see Aramis from there

Porthos: If something happens you yell loud I’ll be here 

Athos: I’ll shout (he doesn’t shout often but when he does its ever so loud) 

Porthos: I know you will (he looks again at Aramis then walks slowly to the other side of the room where d’Artagnan is being cared for by Dr. Lemay and Olivia. Lemay is checking d’Artagnan for any injuries checking his legs and arms)

Dr. Lemay: Olivia lift his head up just a little off the pillow so I can check for bumps) she does as he askes he gently moves his hands over his head he fins a large bump back of his head) set his head back down gently(she does as he looks at his pupils ) his pupils are small ass a pinpoint concussion no doubt

Olivia: How bad is it?

Dr. Lemay: Not sure yet I cant give him anything till he wakes (Porthos is standing close by listening to the conversation) 

Porthos: When will he wake?

Dr. Lemay: I cant say it could minute, hours even days (Olivia is hearing what Lemay is saying she can see the look on Porthos face and its anger building)

Olivia: Porthos, He’ll be alright concussions are tricky things to predict. I’m sure Dr Lemay will everything in his power to make him well (Porthos looks at her his anger still rising) 

Porthos: You don’t know him, and you don’t d’Artagnan. (Athos has walked over to the other side to see how d’Artagnan is doing when he hears the exchange. How Porthos spoke to her has him furious as he shouts at him)

Athos: PORTHOS! that’s enough!!(Porthos is startled to hear Athos shout at him he turns around to face him) I suggest you leave NOW before u say anymore, you’ll regret

Porthos: Athos, I ----

Athos: Don’t care your wrapped up to tight with your emotions your snapping at Olivia for no reason. She’s trying to put your ease and you act like this its uncalled for

Porthos: Athos please----

Athos: Go now before I say something I’ll regret ( he points the door Porthos glares at him but knows it wont do any good he heads to the door he looks back at Esme and Dr. Baptist working on Aramis’s hand he reaches for the door and heads out . Olivia looks at Athos)

Olivia: Athos, you didn’t have to do that he’s just upset he wasn’t angry with me

Athos: I know that, but he shouldn’t have acted like that. When he calms down, he will apologize to you

Olivia: There’s no need Athos I know he’s worried bout his friends deeply

Athos: Still it was uncalled for I need to get back to get back to Aramis and see how things are going (Treville watched the exchange between the men he knows their emotions are running high he just hopes they will settle down once they know their brothers will be ok He says a silent pray as he looks up)  
MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM  
tbc in 8

Authors note sorry for taking so long usually I dont have to much problems writing a chapter but this one was a nightmare ..


	8. Christmas Miracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aramis has surgry on his injured hand while d'Artagnan is looked over .. Treville takes on a challege that he hopes he can provide

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM8  
Doctor Baptist and Esme continue working Aramis’s hand debriding the damaged tissue and skin Dr. Baptist looks at Esme to see how she’s handling the situation she looks tired and overwhelmed yet she hasn’t made any attempt to stop or leave to catch her breath. Doctor Lemay and Olivia continue looking after d’Artagnan Olivia has wrapped a bandage around his head to stop the bleeding to the back of his head. Dr. Lemay had treated his wounds and cuts he received fighting with wolves. He was relieved d’Artagnan didn’t have more injuries that he had but the head wound was troubling he wasn’t waking. 

Porthos kept watch over Aramis care with an eagle eye he looked away at times cause he can’t stand to see so much blood all over the floor on the doctor even Esme was covered with Aramis’s blood all over the stained red apron. Treville had stayed if he could but was summoned by the King for updates on both Musketeers. Porthos looked at Athos who was standing by the fireplace watching both of his close friends being taken care of. He was ever so quiet and Porthos was worried about him Athos was usually quite in nature but once he was riled God help whoever it was. 

Dr, Baptist wraps Aramis wounded hand with a bandage he looks at Esme she looks tired as he is, she’s looking down at Aramis he touches her arm)

Dr, Baptist: We’ve done all we can for now why you don’t get cleaned up and rest while we wait for him to wake up

Esme: I’m fine really (she tries to stop a yawn) 

Dr. Baptist: Go (he says with a smile) get some rest Doctors orders (she smiles nods her head and walks over to a bowel of clean warm water she uses soap to remove the blood from stained hands. She closes her eyes thinking back to Roses she had never seen so much blood before. Granted some of the girls had been struck or lost a baby from unplanned pregnancy but she never saw as much blood as she had seen helping with Aramis’s hand injury she’s touched on her shoulder her eyes open quickly she sees Porthos standing by her looking worried)

Porthos: Esme, you alright? 

Esme: Yes, Porthos I’m just tired I didn’t realize I had closed my eyes for so long (she smiles at him) 

Porthos: There’s a room just down the hall you could catch a nap 

Esme: I hate to leave him (she looks at Aramis) 

Porthos: I know Aramis well enough to know he would want you get some rest and not to wait around for him to wake. I’ll be here as will Athos (he turns and looks at Athos standing by the fire bottle in one had cup in the other) 

Esme: I hate to leave maybe I should stay and see if I can get him to relax and get him to eat

Porthos: He won’t leave either of them no matter how hard you try. Trust me I know him all too well. I’ll keep on him and see that he eats 

Esme: Thank you Porthos (she smiles at him) I guess a short nap would be good

Porthos: You’ll feel better I’ll show you the room (they walk over to the door Esme looks at Athos watching over his brothers unaware her and Porthos are even leaving the leave as Porthos shuts the door quietly behind them, Olivia looks down at the unconscious d’Artagnan she hopes he wakes soon she to starts feeling sleepy as she yawns Lemay looks at her) 

Doc. Lemay: Why don’t you go get some sleep as well you look exhausted 

Olivia: I’ll be fine I just need some air to wake me up (just then she hears Athos)

Athos: Get some sleep there’s nothing more you can do for him now. I’ll keep an eye on them both

Olivia: I don’t want to leave either of them 

Athos: Both Lemay and Baptist will be here in case there’s any change. They won’t be alone I promise (Olivia looks at Athos he sees the worry in his eyes she wishes she could tell him things would be alright, but she didn’t know herself) 

Olivia: You need sleep as well I do even more. 

Athos: I’ll be fine I don’t require much sleep (he forces a smile trying to put her at ease, but she knows it’s an act)

Olivia: Please, Athos get some sleep (she touches his hand with her’s he nods he will) 

Athos: I’ll catch some sleep in a little while

Olivia: Swear to me you will

Athos: I swear I will, I’ll walk you to the extra room that Esme is in 

Olivia: Thank you Athos

Athos: Thank you for all you and Esme have done to help my brothers (she smiles as they head out the door to the spare room he knocks lightly on the door. Esme opens its surprised to see Athos standing there with Olivia) I hope you don’t mind some company 

Esme: Id love some please come in (Olivia walks through the door while Athos stays where he is) Athos would you like to come in?

Athos: Thank you, but I need to get back I’ll come back should anything happen to either of them. (he turns and walks away. Esme feels bad for him he keeps so much to himself and wont let her in emotionally. She hopes maybe later after things are over when Aramis and d’Artagnan awake things will change. Athos returns to infirmary he looks at both of his unconscious brothers all he can hope is that soon they will wake so they put this whole mess behind them. Back up the Palace the King is in foul mood and Treville and the Cardinal are on the receiving end)

King Louis: I’m so disappointed right now (he rolls his eyes)

Cardinal: Sire, what’s wrong? (dreading to hear what has him in mood) 

King Louis: The Sapin de Noel was never was found and now I don’t have anything as grand in here in the throne room. It looks bare in here what am I going to do now. The Queen and Dauphin will greatly disappointed (he says in a whiney tone both Treville and the Cardinal want to roll their eyes) 

Cardinal: Sire, I’m sure we can do something Grand in here it just wont have the Sapin de Noel. 

King Louis: But I want a Sapin de Noel (he says with pout)

Treville: Sire, I’m sorry that you wont have a Sapin de Noel decorated in here what happened was very unfortunate to the Musketeers and the gardener that lost his life. As the Cardinal said we can do something that will make the throne room even more spectacular (the Cardinal looks at Treville dumbfounded to what he plans to do) 

King Louis: Just what are you planning on doing Treville? Christmas is 2 days away now we’ve already lost a day to find a Sapin de Noel. (he looks intently at Treville as does the Cardinal)

Treville: You have my word Sire; this room will be spectacularly decorated intime for the Christmas celebration (Louis stands up and looks at Treville) 

King Louis: Don’t fail me Treville I’m holding you to your word (Treville is somewhat agitated he hasn’t even asked about his men’s injuries but as usual all he thinks about himself. The reason he was called here was to give an update about Aramis and d’Artagnan not listen to him whine about that stupid tree. He’s about to excuse himself when Louis suddenly askes) I’m sorry Captain Treville I’d be remiss if I didn’t ask how your men are doing. Treville does his best to keep his temper in control)

Treville: Aramis, was undergoing surgery to repair his hand that was bitten

King Louis: I’m sorry he was injured badly if there’s anything I can do I will he’s one your best marksmen you have in the regiment. I hope he has quick recovery 

Treville: Thank you Sire if there is anything, he needs I will ask you first thing 

King Lois: The other Musketeer the young one (the Cardinal whispers in his ear) d’Artagnan how is he?

Treville: He’s still unconscious as far as I now

King Louis: Lemay and Doctor Baptist are the best in their field (he looks at the Cardinal) I need to get back some state affairs 

Cardinal: Yes Sire (he bows in front of him Louis looks at Treville)

King Louis: Remember Treville you promised spectacular I expect nothing less (he walks off with the Palace Guards the Cardinal walks up to him) 

Cardinal: He’ll hang you if you fail him (he says with smile while Treville looks at him) 

Treville: I wont fail him as I’ve said now if you excuse me, I must get to my men and see how they are and then I will start my planning

Cardinal: Good luck Treville you’ll need it (he walks off hurriedly to catch up with Louis. Treville looks up)

Treville: God help me what have I done?  
MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

tbc in 9


	9. Christmas Miracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aramis wakes from the the wolf attack that has him confused and thinking the wolves are in the room. d'Artagnan remains unconscious Athos is is out of sorts and leaves in the mist of falling snow.. Treville has his hands full with the King not happy about the decorating

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

9

It’s a long night for Athos and Porthos and Olivia and Esme as they all keep vigil waiting for the two injured Musketeers to wake. Aramis has nightmares from the wolves attacking that remind him Savoy. Porthos talks to him trying to sooth him and tell him he’s safe. Esme watches as Porthos and Athos at times must hold him down and from hurting himself or anyone else. Lemay suggests they tie his hand and feet to the bed Porthos temper flares at that moment Athos quickly gets in the middle of the two telling Lemay that that isn’t an option that they have everything under control. Lemay isn’t happy about what they want but goes along with what they want. He suggests they give Aramis a small amount of Laudanum to help him get some sleep. Athos agrees while Porthos scowls. 

The weather is still a steady snow fall and cold Cadets are out shoveling the snow so people can get around the Garrison and Red Guard is shoveling paths around the Palace and trying to get keep the roads clear to and from the Palace. Treville has his hands full trying to keep paths clear and then having to be up the Palace to oversee the throne room being decorated he didn’t want to be there he wanted to be checking in on Aramis and d’Artagnan but that would have to wait till he could get the decorating done to the Kings approval.

Both doctors stayed till around 2 in the morning with both patients still unconscious there wasn’t much they could do. They needed to get back to the Palace before any more snow made it impossible to get back. They told everyone to get some rest they needed it as well. Athos was sitting in a chair next to Aramis while Porthos had crashed out on bed next to d’Artagnan. Both of women had fallen asleep on 2 other beds after Athos glared at them, they needed to sleep. Athos kept watch over them all till he finally lost the battle to sleep around 6 am he was startled awake by his book falling in his lap he opened his eyes to see Aramis brown eyes looking at him he stood up quickly and hurried to bed

Athos: Aramis, its Athos can you hear me (Aramis remains silent a sudden fear can be seen on his face Aramis’s eyes get wide) Aramis, it’s alright your safe (Aramis can’t hear him as he starts to yell) 

Aramis: STOP!! NOOOO!!! (he starts to grab Athos and start trying to hit him, Athos does what he can to avoid the confused marksman, Porthos wakes up to the loud commotion he sees Athos struggling to Aramis he bolts out of the bed and hurries to Aramis’s bed)

Athos: Aramis, It’s me Athos you have to stop fighting me(Aramis isn’t listening as he continues to fight Athos, Porthos takes Aramis’s hands in his while trying not to hurt his injured hand)

Porthos: ARAMIS!!! (Porthos growls as he says his name loudly) Your safe the wolves are dead you’re not in Savoy, You’re here at the Garrison with us do you understand me Aramis ( by then Olivia and Esme have been awoke by the loud voices they watch as Porthos holds Aramis right hand from shoving Athos off the bed, ) ARAMIS, Stop it now!! Your safe! (he says even louder finally Aramis falls back against the pillow his eyes look both at Athos concerned face to Porthos worried face as he takes a step closer) Aramis, can you talk to us ? (Aramis looks around the room then back at the Porthos) 

Aramis: I’m back at the Garrison? (Porthos nods)

Porthos: Yes. Mon Amie you are and your safe alright (Aramis looks at Athos who’s stoned face looking at him) 

Aramis: The wolves they were real?

Athos: Yes, but their dead now and your very much alive (Aramis thinks about it and looks at Esme and Olivia) 

Aramis: Why are you here? (he says somewhat confused to Olivia, she looks at Porthos not sure what she say)

Porthos: Do you remember what happened Aramis?

Aramis: We were attacked by wolves (he looks around the room he sees d’Artagnan on a bed unconscious) d’Artagnan! What happened is he alright? (he tries to sit up Porthos gently pushes him down) 

Porthos: Yes, we we’re attacked by a pack of wolves you both were injured (Aramis looks at his wrapped-up hand then again d’Artagnan)

Aramis: I was bitten by the wolves I remember the pain of their teeth sinking into me flesh( he looks again down at his hand then back up at Porthos) from what I can see he doesn’t have that many wounds to his face or hands. Why is he unconscious? how bad is he injured that I can’t see? (again, he tries to set up Porthos again gently pushes him back down) 

Athos: He fell as he was fighting with the wolves and struck his head, he hasn’t woken since he was injured. Before you ask Lemay and doctor Baptist have looked at you both Lemay tended to your arm and Doctor Baptist had looked over d’Artagnan. Your hand was torn up badly, but it looks like you won’t have any lasting effects. d’Artagnan has large bump on the back of his head, he can’t tell how bad his head injury is until he wakes. Doctor Baptist says he may wake up any time and when he does, we will be here (Aramis looks at Athos)

Aramis: Head injury can be very troublesome as we all know ( all of them have had several over the years and it always effected Aramis more than the others he had lingering migraines that would cause him to miss working and send him back to the time in Savoy. Porthos was always the one that would keep an eye on him when a migraine would hit. Athos would do all he could but he wasn’t a Musketeer till 8 months after Savoy happened so he would let Porthos help him when he needed help. But there were times time Aramis needed to hear the authority in voice of Athos to help break him free of being lost in a nightmare. 

Porthos: We know, Olivia and Esme have been watching over him and you after the doctors have left (Aramis looks at Olivia and smiles)

Aramis: I’m sorry you had to come (Olivia walks over to him) 

Olivia: The Queen sent me to help in any way I could (she smiles back and sits down on the bed) 

Aramis: That was very kind of her to send you here, but it wasn’t necessary. She needs your care more than I do 

Olivia: The Queen thought otherwise, and I did as she asked, and I always will (he smiles back at her) 

Aramis: Tell her I thank her, and I appreciate her doing this for me. But I’m fine now and you should go back 

Olivia: I’m not going anywhere I’m staying put. The doctor expects me to watch over you while he’s gone

Porthos: No one is going anywhere with this snow coming down (Aramis looks at Porthos, Porthos sees the fear again in Aramis eyes) Aramis it’s not Savoy alright you’re not there (Aramis nods he agrees)

Athos: If we need to, we can get word to the doctors and they will come back as soon as they can. (he looks out the window as the snow continues to fall. Back up at the Palace Treville is giving directions on what needs to be done and its over whelming having to decorate the throne room. This wasn’t his job he was the Captain of the Musketeers. He had about enough when the King came waltzing in with the Cardinal)

King Louis: No, no this isn’t what I wanted I wanted the red and gold and silver streamers over there not over by the door and none of these decorations are as spectacular (Treville does his best not to lose his temper)

Treville: Sire, things can be changed to how ever you like. Perhaps if you had the royal decorators helping this might get done quicker and to your approval

King Louis: Most of them can’t get here cause of the weather so all that here is what we have (Treville is now pissed Louis knew this and didn’t bother to tell him) 

Treville: Sire, I’m the Musketeer’s Captain not a decorator find someone who can do this to your specification I have men that are injured I need to check on them not be here decorating (he says none to happily Louis is taken aback by the sudden outburst) 

King Louis: But, But Treville I need this done I want Ann happy and the Dauphin (Treville sees the sadness on the Kings face he knows he can’t just quit and leave things how they are) please Treville I’m bagging you

Treville: Alright Sire, I will do ask you ask (Louis claps his hands together)

King Louis: Oh, thank you, Treville thank you (he smiles and hurries off leaving Treville alone with the Cardinal) 

Cardinal: Hope you can get this done Treville you don’t want to lose your head (he says with a smirk. (Treville just glares at him as he walks off after Louis. Treville looks around at what been done and has to redo things and make the room even more spectacular, Treville walks over to the decorations on the wall and starts removing them and start to rethink how things should be he looks at the ladies that have been helping him with the huge task )

Treville: Ok ladies we need to redo things and time is running out to get this done. Christmas is tomorrow we need this done by tonight (hears a lot of growing from all the ladies they have been working since early morning and to have Louis to look and say it wasn’t grand enough was heartbreaking. He tossed his hat on the table and started looking around seeing how he fix things. Back at the Garrison infirmary Aramis is feeling well enough to sit up and have Esme and Olivia checking and d’Artagnan for him telling how he’s doing and checking paulse and his eyes. Athos has backed away from everyone standing by the door drinking wine ever so slowly from a cup. Esme sees him and excuses herself from the others and walks over to him)

Esme: Athos, are you alright? (he looks at her) 

Athos: I’m fine (he says coldly as he looks at d’Artagnan being tended by Olivia. He sees Porthos sitting next to Aramis talking reassuring him everything will be ok and that the pup will wake soon) 

Esme: Don’t shut me out Athos, I know how much you care for them both they are alive they will recover (Athos glares at her) 

Athos: You don’t know that (he says above a whisper not disturb the others) 

Esme: You must keep faith Athos. That d’Artagnan will regain consciousness and Aramis hand will heal with no lasting effects. (Athos face turns dark as he looks at Esme) 

Athos: I gave up on faith along time ago (again he looks at Aramis his eyes closed as Porthos pulls the blanket up to his chest to keep him warm.) 

Esme: You can’t give up on Faith Athos, they will survive I swear (she tells him hoping he believe her) 

Athos: Faith gave me up as I did it long time ago and now it no long applies to me. I need some air (he turns to leave she places her hand on his arm to stop him)

Esme: Athos, please don’t leave its cold out its snowing

Athos: I’ll be fine (he opens the door and heads out she stands there as he walks out the door. Porthos walks over to her as she shuts the door)

Porthos: Where’s Athos going? (Esme isn’t sure how to answer him, so she decides to go with something she hopes he’ll buy)

Esme: He needed some air he felt cooped up (Porthos knows Athos wouldn’t just leave but at that moment he can’t go after him with Aramis asleep and d’Artagnan)

Porthos: Somehow, I don’t believe that but I’ll let him go for now. (he looks out the window and sees a steady fall of snow) I doubt he’ll get to far with the weather (he looks back at Esme) check on d’Artagnan for me would you please I thought I heard him mumble something

Esme: Maybe he’s waking up (she hurries over to his bed while Porthos again looks out the window hoping Athos wasn’t headed to the tavern to drink when things got too much for him, he would get lost in the bottle. Porthos continued to look outside its gloomy, cold, snowy morning Porthos could only hope he would come back soon and that his brothers would be fully awake when he did)

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM tbc in 10 hopefully the finale


	10. Christmas Miracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athos winds up in the last place anyone would have thought he'd go willingly and sees someone he hasent seen since Pauldron ???

I hope you all are doing well at this odd time in or History .. Things arent as they used to be but as always we shall rise stronger then ever before.. #StayStrong

This was to end in 10 chapters but Athos desided that wasent happening and 10 became so long I had to break it up. chapt 12 should be the finale as I have another fic to get started on. 

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM10  
Athos pulls his wool cloak tightly up to his neck as the cold wind blows around him as he walks towards the Garrison gate, he’s stopped by one of the guards

Musketeer Caldwell: Lieutenant Athos, where are going in weather like this? (Athos stops and glares at him Caldwell takes a step back) 

Athos: Out 

Musketeer Caldwell: Do you think that’s a good idea with this weather as it (Athos takes a step closer to him)

Athos: I don’t need your permission or any ones else’s to leave (the look he gives is murderous Caldwell again steps back words) now is there anything else you need to tell me?

Musketeer Caldwell: No, no nothing (Caldwell is terrified as Athos looks glaring at him)

Athos: Good (he walks off leaving Caldwell shaken he hasn’t been around Athos much and he’s now glad he hasn’t been. He watches as Athos heads out the gate and turns towards the left for parts unknown. Up at the Palace the Cardinal is looking at the window the snow continues to fall as there’s a knock on his chamber door)

Cardinal: Enter (he calls out he hears the door open to see one of Red Guards with several missives in his hand) what are these?

Red Guard Caldwell: Your Eminence these arrived a little while ago (he hands the missives to the Cardinal and bows his head and leaves. The Cardinal opens them and reads them he rolls his eyes as he sees several of Louis guests have cancelled cause of the weather. He doesn’t really blame them as the weather continues to impede the Christmas celebrations tomorrow. He grins for a moment that Treville has been working so hard he chuckles)

Cardinal: Looks like your decorating will be for nothing Treville as several have canceled Do, I tell Louis about this misfortune hummm no ha-ha. I’ll wait for the right moment to tell him and see Treville’s hard work go down the drain (he walks over to his desk and slides the missives in his drawer and locks it and walks back to the window and grins. Back at the Garrison infirmary Aramis is sitting patiently as Esme cleans his wounds again, he winces as she pours wine over the wound)

Esme: Sorry, Aramis really, I am (he looks at her and smiles)

Aramis: I know you are as many times as I have had an injury it’s still painful as hell to have wine poured on my wound (she wipes the edges off best as she can then she reaches for some salve and gently puts some on his torn up skin again he winces as she touches the wound) ahh mmmm (she feels bad she’s causing more pain and quickly but gently starts wrapping his hand up and ties off the ends. He looks over to d’Artagnan’s bed Olivia is sitting on the bed cleaning his face lightly with a washcloth he wants his brother to wake and complain about being in bed anything the silence of his voice and laughter is proving hard to deal with. Aramis starts to get out of the bed Esme gently pushes him back down on the bed) What are you doing? I need to check on d’Artagnan (she looks down at him)

Esme: You’re not going anywhere d’Artagnan is in perfect hands right now. If he was in distress you would be there in a heartbeat as it is, he’s fine as you can see (Olivia looks at him and smiles)

Olivia: So far, no change no fever it’s like he’s asleep 

Aramis: Its good there’s no sign of fever. But he’s not waking has me worried as it should with Lemay and Dr Baptist 

Olivia: I’m sure they are worried about that factor, but as they have said the head injury are tricky to understand

Aramis: I’m aware of head injuries we’ve all had one onetime or another (both women realize he’s talking more about himself and Savoy they had heard about it but only Aramis had been injured badly that included a head injury. Neither said anything as they didn’t want to bring it up. The door opens as Porthos comes back in he’s shaken snow off his cloak and his hair, He looks at Olivia first she nods indicting d’Artagnan hasn’t woken up then at Esme sitting next to Aramis) Did you find him?

Porthos: No, he’s taken off the guard at the gate had a run with him and he’s still trembling (Aramis looks at Porthos) 

Aramis: Did he say where Athos was headed?

Porthos: Only that he went West in direction of market

Aramis: Is he out of his mind? We need to look for the stubborn idiot (again he tries to get out of the bed and again he’s pressed down by Esme)

Esme: You’re not going anywhere you keep trying to leave I’ll take your trousers off and u won’t find them (he smiles at her)

Porthos: Aramis now is not the time (Aramis looks at Porthos glares) 

Aramis: Porthossssss (he hisses)

Esme: Enough both of you Athos is a big boy he can take care of himself. He’s just going to cool off and think things through

Porthos: That’s what we’re afraid off 

Aramis: When he thinks he drinks and usually ends up drunk 

Porthos: And getting in brawl with someone

Aramis: Like 5-8 Red Guards and it will usually end up badly 

Esme: For Athos?

Porthos: No, the Red Guard

Olivia: He’ll be back I’m sure 

Porthos: Yeah, perhaps the question will be how bad will be hurt (he looks at Aramis) I’m going to go look for him 

Aramis: I’m going with you

Porthos: No, you’re not, he can’t have gotten far with this weather, no use in both of us getting wet and cold 

Aramis: I don’t want you to go alone what if he’s run into trouble 

Porthos: What I do every time you get in trouble save you idiot butt. Sides I’m itching for a good fight 

Aramis: Fine you win but be careful (Porthos walks over to the door and opens it) 

Porthos: I’ll be fine it’s the idiot you need to worry about (he heads outs shutting the door. Aramis hates being sidelined but he knew Porthos was right he could handle any of the Red Guards he just hoped he wouldn’t have to. Athos continues walking down the snow-covered streets his mind ablaze with so many thoughts that he just wants to get away from it all. He ends up stopping a couple hours later outside the place he feared Saint -Eustache he looks at the large church he looks up at the large cross on the steeple. He glares at the cross why was he being drawn to the place he no longer believed in. 

He gave up Faith years ago when he had his murderous wife hung. He couldn’t watch what would happen to her. He gave up everything that fateful day. He chose drink to forget all that happened drinking into oblivion was the only way to forget her and what she had done. And what he had done he hated what he had done but it had to be carried out the law had been broken and he had to carry the justice out and ordered it be done. Since that day he gave his title up and everything that went with it and now he was now Athos Kings Elite Musketeer Guard. Olivier De Athos De la Fere was no longer alive as far as he was concerned.   
He continued to look up at the Steeple with the cross trying to figure out why he had found his way there. He shook his head and grinned to himself)

Athos: This must be Aramis’s doing somehow, I would never willingly come to this place yet here I am why? ( he suddenly hears a woman singing in the church he wonders who is inside as the church is supposed to be closed this early evening he opens the door and quietly walks inside who he sees stuns him as he sees Grace standing bathed in a white singing O Holy Night he’s mesmerized by hear voice as he walks slowly towards her)

Grace: O Holy Night!  
The stars are brightly shining  
It is the night of the dear Savior's birth!  
Long lay the world in sin and error pining  
Till he appear’ d and the soul felt its worth.  
A thrill of hope the weary soul rejoices  
For yonder breaks a new and glorious morn!

Fall on your knees  
Oh, hear the angel voices  
Oh, night divine  
Oh, night when Christ was born  
Oh, night divine  
Oh, night divine

Led by the light of Faith serenely beaming  
With glowing hearts by His cradle, we stand  
So, led by light of a star sweetly gleaming  
Here come the wise men from Orient land  
The King of Kings lay thus in lowly manger  
In all our trials born to be our friend

Truly He taught us to love one another  
His law is love and His gospel is peace  
Chains shall He break for the slave is our brother  
And in His name all oppression shall cease  
Sweet hymns of joy in grateful chorus raise we,  
Let all within us praise His holy name (she finishes singing the light slowly fades she sees Athos standing before her he looks at her intently, she smiles at him)  
MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM  
tbc in 11


	11. Christmas Miracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace and Athos have words and Kiara tells Athos things he needs to know.

2 chapters in a week I know my crickets are shocked as I am. d'Artagnan ans Aramis havent been forgotten they will have scenes comming up in chapt 12 . Hopefully folks are still hanging in there 

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM11  
Athos looks at Grace knowing somehow some way she brought him to the one place he would never enter willingly. He looks at her or glaringly 

Athos: You brought me, here didn’t you? (his tone is very cold she looks coyly at him) 

Grace: You found your own way here I just happened to be here (she smiles he continues to look at her) 

Athos: You have a mesmerizing voice you sing like an angel as Aramis would say

Grace: Thank you, your very kind (she tilts her head down) 

Athos: You are an angel aren’t you (again she smiles at him) 

Grace: If you think I am I can’t stop you from thinking that 

Athos: You’re not denying it (he takes a couple steps closer to her and continues to look at her)

Grace: If you choose to believe that then I won’t stop you (she looks at him he knows she won’t tell him no matter how hard he presses her) 

Athos: Grace, why have you lead me here of all places?

Grace: Your lost and I’m here to help you find your way

Athos: My way to where? I’m beyond help after what I have done to you and everyone that seems to care about when I’m not worth anyone caring for (he sits down on the front pew he runs a hand through his dark tangled hair as she walks over to him and touches him on the shoulder)

Grace: You lost Faith in yourself (he rolls his eyes)

Athos: Faith left me long time ago 

Grace: No Athos, it hasn’t its always been with you, you shut yourself away from it

Athos: I have done terrible things in my life that can’t be forgiven 

Grace: Everyone has done something in their lives they think God doesn’t approve but he forgives, and you need to as well till you do you won’t find peace 

Athos: I don’t deserve peace (he looks at her as she sits down next to him) 

Grace: You have been tortured for so long about something that you did in your past you have to let it go. Its time Athos forgive yourself as he has and start with a clean slate Esme needs you as you need her

Athos: Esme, needs to find someone that she deserves 

Grace: You deserve to be happy let go of your past until you do you will continue down a path you may not survive

Athos: It would serve me right (she takes his hand in her’s) 

Grace: You deserve to love again Athos if you don’t believe me believe her (she points to the front of the alter he sees Kiara bathed in white light she smiles at him and walks over to them)

Kiara: Athos, my brave Musketeer I will always love you with all my heart (he; s stunned to see her he stands he starts to reach her she hold her hand up ) I am no longer in the physical world that you are 

Athos: I have never forgotten you Kiara, I never will my heart breaks daily without you in my life

Kiara: As mine does for you but our time is no longer you must open your heart to another. 

Athos: Its hard I miss you so much (she looks at his green eyes and raises her hand to caresses his cheek he leans into her hand but it’s transparent he closes his eyes wishing he could feel her hand on his cheek) 

Kiara: I miss you so much, you will always be in my heart as I am in yours. You have a chance to love again in time your memory of me will fade

Athos: Noooo, I won’t ever forget you (she smiles) no matter how long I’m alive 

Kiara: Be happy Athos that’s all I have ever wanted for you I will always love you remember that ( she leans in and gives him a light kiss on his lips the sensation of her kiss has his lips tingling he tries to pull her closer only to have her disappear he sits back against the back of the pew)

Athos: She’s really gone, isn’t she?

Grace: Yes, she’s gone to a better place, but she will carry your memory of you with her till the end of time

Athos: Yet I’ll lose my memory of her how is that fair (he stands up his anger is starting to build)

Grace: In time yes, but not a blink of an eye 

Athos: No but by a wave of your hand (his temper is getting the best of him she doesn’t let it affect her) that’s what you do a wave of a hand make things right. Do you know d’Artagnan and Aramis were injured by wolves Aramis hand was bitten and torn badly we don’t know if he’ll use that hand again. d’Artagnan fell hit his head he hasn’t woken for all we know he may never wake again. (he’s becoming angrier) 

Grace: Yes, I am aware of what’s happened (she keeps her composure as Athos continues to lose his) 

Athos: Your aware, your aware yet you do nothing! You won’t go to him and heal him or Aramis WHY!! WHY won’t you wave your hand make everything better!

Grace: I can’t (she turns away from he grabs her by her wrist a forcefully turns her to face him) 

Athos: Cant!! Or Wont! He loves you wanted to be with you, yet you don’t care if he lives or dies just like before you refused to help him

Grace: I love d’Artagnan with all my heart 

Athos: Yet you won’t save him when he needed it or needs it now. You won’t interfere why! (she looks in his angry eyes)

Grace: It’s out of my hands Athos it’s not in my power to do so it never was don’t you see that

Athos: I see you not caring enough to do what’s right! (he yells loudly at her she steps back)

Grace: I’m sorry Athos I cant 

Athos: Of all the times we have put our lives on the line for you, It was for nothing you care for no one but yourself! d’Artagnan doesn’t need you in his life what’s left of it ( he storms out of the church back in to light snow that continues. Grace sits down and says out loud)

Grace: I have done so much yet I can’t have what I want the most. It’s so unfair he needs me as much as I need him, we have had so many chances only to be taken away. And now he and Aramis are seriously hurt, and I can’t do anything to help either? (she stands up) I can’t, no, I won’t stand by any longer and let things continue as they are. (she heads out the door. Back at the Garrison infirmary Esme is sitting with Aramis while Oliva is sitting with d’Artagnan as Porthos comes in through the door shaken snow off his heavy winter cloak Aramis looks at him)

Aramis: You left awhile go I was about to go look for you (Porthos hangs his cloak up and looks at him) 

Porthos: The last thing you need to do is go out looking for me. I was fine 

Aramis: You didn’t find Athos, did you? 

Porthos: No, I checked all of his usual haunts it’s like the snow swallowed him up I just hope he’s not in a snowbank (just then Athos comes in Esme rushes to him and wraps her arms around him he’s somewhat taken aback an looks around everyone is looking him (except d’Artagnan he’s still unconscious) 

Athos: What’s going on? Has d’Artagnan taken a turn?

Aramis: No, Mon Ami there’s no change, where have you been for so long? Porthos searched everywhere for you

Porthos: What new tavern have you found now??

Esme: I was worried about you (he grins at her)

Athos: I wasn’t at a new tavern I was at a place I don’t usually go in to (everyone is curious as to where he’s been as Aramis speaks up first)

Aramis: I have an idea where you ended up (Athos looks at Aramis)

Athos: And where do u you think I was? (Aramis sits up a little straighter in his bed winces as he does.) Are you in much pain? (he walks over to Aramis’s bed and sits down in the chair next to his bed) 

Aramis: I’m fine really (he smiles at Athos trying to put him at ease while Athos knows he’s hurting more then he’s really telling) your trying to avoid my answer you found yourself in church (everyone looks at Athos as he’s questioned) 

Athos: And why would that be you first guess?

Aramis: You refuse to go in a church or chapel anytime I have gone inside one to pray or to question someone inside. So, tell us what drew you inside? (Athos looks at the unconscious d’Artagnan for a long moment then looks back at Aramis) 

Athos: I was drawn by a woman singing a Christmas Carole the voice was that of (he looks at Aramis) angel (Porthos looks at Athos)

Porthos: Did you take a knock to the head as well? (he walks over and starts to touch Athos head as Athos bats his hand away) 

Athos: I haven’t taken a hit to the head as much as it sounds like it, but Grace was there singing

Aramis: Grace was there? (he’s stunned she’s come back) how is she? Does she know what’s happened to d’Artagnan? (Athos holds his hand up to silence his bedridden brother. Porthos and Olivia and Esme are curious to hear about her return) 

Athos: Yes, she was at Saint Eustache I left here angry about all that happened to you (he looks at Aramis then over to d’Artagnan) I needed to cool off and think about things I wondered around aimlessly till I heard someone singing it was then I looked to see where I was Saint Eustache and the singing drew me inside and there she was. We had some words (he looks down at his hands that seem to need his attention ore then looking at Aramis) 

Porthos: What kind of words? (he looks down at his friends and brother unsure what he may have said to someone he cares for)

Athos: Things I shouldn’t have said but I did, and I feel bad for. Yet she did something for me I never thought I would see ever again

Olivia: What did she do Athos? (Olivia was afraid to say anything out loud as Athos was telling what had happened to him, she is an outsider to the group, but she wanted to know as much as everyone else wanted to know)

Athos: She gave me time with Kiara (he looks back up to Aramis) it wasn’t long but enough that she said I had to stop mourning her loss and move on (he looks over to Esme) I need to be loved by someone that loves me as hard as it is I need to (Esme walks over to him he reaches for her hand) I hope you can forgive me for so distant with you 

Esme: You don’t need to ask forgiveness Athos we can take things slow as you need to (Porthos and Aramis grin as Porthos speaks up)

Porthos: You may wanna reiterate that not as slow as molasses (Athos glares at him)

Aramis: I think I hear Treville calling your name Porthos (Aramis is grinning at Porthos)

Porthos: Yeah, are you hearing as well you’re going to get it when you’re up in about you and me will be doing some serious training that you lack ( he grins at Aramis as his eyes get a tad bit wide)

Athos: Gentleman enough of this mindless banter (he says lightly with a hint of grin as he looks at Esme) I’d like to see more of you once Aramis and d’Artagnan are well 

Esme: I’d like that as well (she touches his cheek with her fingers lightly)

Athos: And we shall I promise (he takes her hand in his and holds it while looking at her just then there’s a knock on the door, Porthos walks over to the door while looking back at Athos)

Porthos: I’ll get it as your somewhat engaged now (he laughs as he opens the door and who he sees leaves him speechless)   
MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM12

tbc in 12


	12. Christmas Miracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace reappeares how will her return be taken?

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM 12

As everyone looks at the door and are stunned by what they see all but Athos as he somehow felt she would make an appearance once she realized how serious d’Artagnan was injured. Grace is standing there somewhat taken aback by what she sees and the reaction of the people that are looking in disbelief that she is back. Olivia stands up from the chair she is been sitting in next to d’Artagnan’s bed. She walks over closer to the door)

Olivia: We are glad you came back please come in (Grace looks around at everyone unsure she should enter) Grace, please it is alright (she holds her hand out Grace reaches for her hand and steps through the door)

Porthos: Why did you bother coming back(Grace looks at the big Musketeer his face angry as never before, usually with that tone in voice folks would step back, Grace stayed where she was she took on his look of hurt and anger till Athos stood in front of her and glared at Porthos and said one word in cold tone meant to make him back down)

Athos: Enough (Porthos glared back as Athos took a step towards him) what matters is she is here now. I will not have your temper boiling at her or hurtful words said do you understand me ( Athos stands eye to eye with his angry brother as Porthos knows not to say any more he backs down and walks over to Aramis’s bed as Aramis watches the battle of words)

Aramis: Grace, please forgive Porthos he is been under a great amount of stress (Porthos glares at Aramis but Aramis glares back a sudden shot of pain hits his injured hand he winces) MMMM Ahhhhh!! (Porthos sits down quickly beside him) 

Porthos: Aramis, how bad is it? (Aramis smiles)

Aramis: It’s not bad just getting my attention (Esme hurries to the fire place and reaches for a hot kettle of water and pours some water in a cup and pours a small pouch of willow bark to help take the edge off the pain she stirs it with a spoon and walks over to his bed she sits down next his bed) 

Esme: Here, this will help with the pain (Aramis takes the cup from her) it is willow bark tea (he raises the cup to his lips and takes a couple sips he hands the cup back to her)

Aramis: Thank you (he smiles at her)

Esme: Your welcome (Grace is glad Aramis does not hate her for leaving as much as Porthos does. Athos walks closer to Grace as she looks at d’Artagnan)

Grace: He is so still 

Athos: Its unnatural for him to be so still it is frightening (Grace looks at Athos his face as a mask of none emotion she looks down at the floor unsure what to do next. Olivia see’s the pain and hurt on Grace’s face she stands up and walks closer to her)

Olivia: He needs to know you are here 

Grace: I am so sorry (she walks closer to his bed and sits down in the chair next to d’Artagnan’s bed. She takes his hand in hers and starts to cry Olivia moves over to Aramis’s bed and sits down next to him she can see so much pain on his face weather from his wound or worry over d’Artagnan she can’t tell as Aramis looks intently at Grace )

Olivia: Aramis, I am so worried about him (he looks at her)

Aramis: We all are (he looks back at Grace as she continues to hold d’Artagnan’s hand) he needs her now more than ever 

Olivia: Can she help him? (Aramis looks at her) 

Aramis: We can only hope (he looks again at Grace holding d’Artagnan’s hand as Porthos again calls Grace out)

Porthos: So, what are you going to do nothing? Holding his hand is not helping him why did you even come back? Just to watch him die (Athos quickly walks over to Porthos and grabs him by his arm)

Athos: I said Enough! (he pulls his brother out the door Aramis closes his eyes and shakes his head)

Aramis: Again, I apologize for Porthos (Grace looks at him)

Grace: It is alright he has every right to be angry with me

Olivia: He should not be so vocal about things right now

Esme: You had your reasons for leaving (Grace looks at both woman then Aramis)

Grace: It was not something I wanted to do please believe me (they all nod as she looks back at d’Artagnan and moves a loose strand of hair from his face. Meanwhile back outside Athos has forced Porthos down the stairs to their table Porthos anger is still at 10)

Athos: I told you to stop and yet you do not listen why? (his voice is calm yet on the inside his temper is raging as he glares at the giant. Porthos sits down and shoves a cup off it falls to the ground he looks at Athos with tears in his eyes)

Porthos: I don’t want d’Artagnan to die, Athos he is got too much life yet to live (Athos places his hand gently on Porthos shoulder) Grace can heal him yet she is reluctant to do so

Athos: It may be she is not in control of what she can, or cannot do 

Porthos: By who? God, if that is the case would not, he wants him healed or maybe she is a witch 

Athos: Porthos that is enough now! (he yells at his brother Porthos knows he has crossed a line in saying what he thinks. Athos glares at him he wants to crawl in a hole seeing his brother anger upon him Athos sits down next to him) Grace has been our friend for long time she has done so much for as at one time or another. (he looks around to make sure none of the cadets aren’t around or listening to their conversation ) she does things we don’t know how she does and at one time or another we have all wondered how she’s done things (Porthos nods in agreement) as much as we think what she is or isn’t does it really matter? (Porthos thinks for a moment before he looks at Athos) 

Porthos: No, it does not, I would do whatever I had to do to protect her from anyone that would want to cause her harm

Athos: That is what we all would do; it took me awhile to forgive her for what happened with Kiara. She did as Kiara asked and gave her sight; she knew she would not make it as much as it hurt me, and I blamed her for not saving her she knew she could not. (Porthos looks at him he sees sadness on Athos face) 

Porthos: But will she save d’Artagnan and heal Aramis’s hands? 

Athos: I wish I had an answer for you, but I do not know (they both look up to the infirmary door. Back inside Olivia and Esme are watching the interaction with Grace and d’Artagnan both feel as if they should not be there and to let them be alone, but Aramis should not be moved yet as he is still not well as he should be. Olivia looks down at Aramis)

Olivia: I feel like were intruding watching her with d’Artagnan (Aramis continues watching them) 

Aramis: Somehow, I do not think she cares, as best as I can tell she is not even aware we are even here

Esme: Maybe I should go and make sure Athos and Porthos have not killed each other

Aramis: That may be a good idea I would go but---

Olivia: You’re not going anywhere your still recovering I doubt you can even stand. 

Aramis: That may be a problem as my head still feels a little off (he looks at Esme) you go and check on battling brothers while we stay here and hope he will wake soon 

Esme: I will be back soon as I can (she stands up and walks over to the door and opens it quietly and heads out the door shutting it behind her. Olivia sits back down next to Aramis’s bed and watches Grace with d’Artagnan)

Grace: I am sorry for all of what is happened to you d’Artagnan, I hope you can forgive me. (she has her hand on his as she looks intently at his face its then she sees’ his eyes start to flutter she starts to smile) that’s it d’Artagnan opens those chocolate brown eyes ( Aramis watches as d’Artagnan eyes slowly start to open he smile as he looks at Olivia and says quietly to her )

Aramis: Usually, I am told my eyes are chocolate (Olivia grins at him)

Olivia: Your eyes or more like a dark molasses 

Aramis: Molasses really? (she shhhh’s him quietly)

Olivia: Shhhhh, be still (she again looks over at Grace as she continues to talk softly to d’Artagnan as he continues to slowly wake) 

d’Artagnan: You are here? (he looks at her as his eyes flutter to stay open)

Grace: Yes, I am here, and I promise I won’t ever leave your side again (he smiles and holds her hand tighter; He winces as he feels a sharp pain in his head) you are in pain?

d’Artagnan: It is not bad I have had worse (he forces a smile) it will pass I am sure

Grace: It will not. it will get worse before it gets better your injury is serious

d’Artagnan: Am I going to die? 

Grace: Not today. I will not let it happen I will not let you and everyone else down like before at the cabin.

d’Artagnan: I do not blame you for leaving if anyone is to blame its Athos’s 

Grace: No, he was hurt, and frustrated loosing Kiara was terrible, and he blamed me, and I understand that. Leaving was not my idea I had no choice and for that I am so sorry

d’Artagnan: I am not afraid to die if it is what is to happen then so be it (Aramis raises up)

Aramis; No! You are not going to die you are not giving up do you hear me? (he looks at Aramis and sees the anger on his face. Olivia keeps her hand on his shoulder to keep him from getting up) 

Grace: It’s not your time d’Artagnan you have a long life yet to live and I’m making sure that happen (she places both of her hands together and closes her eyes a ball of light of appears both Aramis and Olivia’s eyes get wide as the light continues to get brighter they have no choice to cover their eyes. d’Artagnan is the last to close his eyes as the light gets blinding)  
MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM 13


	13. Christmas Miracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace does something that everyone is in awe of

This chapter is a tick smaller then the others but still bringing things to together

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM 13

Outside Athos, Porthos and Esme look up to the Infirmary windows and see a bright light)

Esme: What is that ... Fire??? (she looks at Athos her face full of worry)) 

Athos: No, it is not a fire (he says without looking at her)

Porthos: If it is not a fire then what is it? (they can hear worry in his voice he starts to head to the stairs Athos reaches for his shoulder to stop him)

Athos: Its Grace (they continue watching for what seems forever till as quickly as it started the bright light slowly starts to fade) it’s done (he heads up the stairs with Esme and Porthos following closely behind him. Back inside d’Artagnan opens his eyes Grace is sitting next to him her hand still in his)

d’Artagnan: Wha.. what happened? (his head no longer aches, and he no longer feels any pain)

Grace: I did what needed to do (Aramis and Olivia have opened their eyes as well and are watching what is being said when Aramis does not feel any pain coming his injuries)

Aramis: My hands they are not hurting anymore (he looks at Grace she smiles as Olivia starts to unwrap his injured hands only to find his hands are healed completely. No scars no stiches Olivia is stunned to by what she is seeing)

Olivia: Oh my God how---- (Aramis looks at her)

Aramis: Grace (he turns and looks at Grace as she is looking at d’Artagnan)

Grace: How are you feeling? 

d’Artagnan: My head does not hurt anymore it is like nothing ever happened (he raises his head off the pillow no pain at all. Just then the door opens Athos walks in followed closely with Porthos and Esme. Athos glances at first at Aramis and his unwrapped hands then at d’Artagnan sitting up no sight of pain at all then his eyes travel to Grace sitting next to him he does not know what to say to her. It takes him a moment to say anything) 

Athos: I do not know what to say, thank you seems so trivial (Grace smiles at him she stands up and walks over to him)

Grace: You do not have to say anything

Athos: I do (Porthos walks over to Aramis as he is moving his fingers back and forth)

Porthos: Your hands… their healed (Aramis smiles)

Aramis: Yes, they have been, no scars, no pain (he looks at Athos who still can’t say anymore) Grace, thank you for what you have done, I don’t know how we will ever be able to repay you for all you have done (Athos looks at Aramis and tilts his head as a silent thank you for saying what he could not) 

Grace: Your welcome, but as I have said there is no need to thank me (she looks at d’Artagnan he is smiling at her) 

d’Artagnan: I know you said we do not need to thank you, but we want and need to. Our injuries could have been career ending or been fatal. We are forever in your debt for that and I hope you will stay here with us. We… I need you here with me I am miserable without you (Aramis pipes up)

Aramis: He really is miserable without you; all he talks about is missing you and wanting you back and wanting to go look for you (d’Artagnan rolls his eyes at Aramis) 

d’Artagnan: Aramis, Reallllly! (he scolds him, Aramis smiles as d’Artagnan grins) he was telling the truth I was miserable without you (Porthos walks closer to Aramis and can see his hands are healed looking as if nothing happened to them, he looks at Grace) 

Porthos: Thank you, for what you have done. I know you said you did not want thanks, but you deserve it 10-fold (he smiles at Grace she is feeling so much love and caring from them all) 

Athos: Porthos, is right in everything he says (he walks over to her and gives her long hug) thank you (she nods her head ) you gave us all the one thing we needed a Christmas Miracle (he sees Aramis yawing and d’Artagnan) I think these two need to rest and get some sleep tomorrow will be Christmas 

Porthos: We probably will not be able to go the Palace for the Christmas celebration with the snow coming down no way can a carriage get through It will take the men most of the night to shovel that far

Athos: We all need to get to bed so much as happened the last few days (Porthos walks over to one of the vacant beds and lies down for what he thinks it’s just a short rest. 2 minutes later he’s sound asleep)

Grace: I agree you all need some rest I will stay with Aramis and d’Artagnan

Olivia: I can stay and help you with their needs (she tries to stifle a yawn)

Grace: You need rest as well you have not slept much since these two were injured. If I need anything, I will have someone wake you I promise (she looks at Athos she knows he’s tired as well as exhausted after everything he and everyone has been through she can see it in his eyes all the pain and hurt he’s been through starting to slowly ebb away to a calm and relaxed now worry free Athos. She can’t but admire him no matter what had happened their bond was ever stronger than ever before. She looks at him and he looks at her) Athos there’s plenty of beds for you as well to use (she raises her hand to point to one) 

Athos: I admit I am rather tired after the last couple days

Grace: And you all look like your about to collapse go get some rest 

Esme: I am rather tired (she covers her mouth as she yawns Athos looks at Grace)

Olivia: I admit I can’t keep my eyes open much longer

Athos: Looks like we will stay and get some rest (he and Esme head to one of the empty beds Esme sits down and slides over to Athos hesitates for a moment Esme looks up at him)

Esme: I promise I’m too tired to ravish you (she smiles as Athos looks at her) Athos sit down I’m kidding

Athos: I know (its then she sees a slight hint of a grin as he sits down on the bed and lays down next to her on his side she reaches for his hand and takes it into hers she closes her eyes as he watches her then he slowly closes his (she smiles as they both drift off to sleep Aramis starts feeling very sleepy and starts yawing Olivia is lying next to Aramis on her side facing him)

Aramis: I can barely keep my eyes open (d’Artagnan starts yawing as well)

d’Artagnan: I cannot keep my eyes open either it is like all my energy has been zapped

Grace: You have been through a lot and its catching up. Lay back and close your eyes and just let sleep come (she looks at Aramis he tries to fight it but loses the fight as his eyes close. d’Artagnan yawns a couple more times he reaches for her hand)

d’Artagnan: Promise me you will be here when I wake up 

Grace: I swear (she leans in and kisses him lightly on the cheek. It is not too much longer before she can hear both men lightly snoring, and Olivia is sound asleep besides Aramis with his arm wrapped around her waist. Grace smiles and stands up looking at everyone asleep) Now my work begins (she says with a smile)  
MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM  
TBC in 14 the finale


	14. Christmas Miracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone wakes up Christmas morning and things have drastically changed

Finally the finale!!! what was supposed to be 3 or 4 chapters ended up being 14 and it wasent compleated till 5-26-20 so I'm a tad late but oh wellllllll ... Hope you have enjoyed this as much as I have .. d'Artagnan and Grace will have another story bout them as they continue with the new realtionship 

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM 14

Its nearly 11:30 Christmas Eve Treville is tired as he yawns for what seems like the 100th time in in 5 minutes. He runs a hand through short gay hair as he looks at what the King and Queens staff have done to help decorate the throne room. After Louis said he did not like how it was decorated the first time Treville and the staff had to redo everything they had spent most of the day doing. Treville was drop dead tired he could see the women were as tired as he was. He looks at them

Treville: Ladies, thank you for all your hard work The King and Queen will be pleased by all your hard work to make the Christmas celebration perfect. I know your all tired and I appreciate all your help. Thank you all so much for all you have done. You may leave get some rest I hope you all we come back tomorrow with your family’s for feast and celebration (all the women stay thank you and bow to him. 

He watches as they all file out the doors talking to each other as they leave. Once their all gone Treville looks around at what they have done. Deep down he knows Louis will not be happy with all their hard work. He yawns again and heads to one of the guest wings rooms that Louis has let him use at times when he was not able to get back to Garrison. He looks out one of the windows and sees the snow is steadily falling and fearing that the day’s festivities may be less than expected with travel being hindered with the snow he can only hope the King will not be disappointed. He makes it to his room and sits down his bed and lays back within minutes he is sound asleep.

Several hours later Louis wakes up early it is still dark outside, and lamps are still lit around their bedroom. He quietly gets out of bed and reaches for his robe and slides his feet in his slippers. He looks down at his son sound asleep in his cradle Louis smiles at his sleeping prince. He walks over to the door and opens it he looks back to make sure he has not woken Anne. He pulls the door shut and quietly walks down the hallway for once there is not any guards around to see him leave. He goes down the stairs to the throne room door he feels like a small child excited to see what Father Christmas brought him for being good after all he was the King he was always good….Ok maybe not but who would tell the King to his face he wasn’t good? 

He opens the door and his eyes get wide at what he sees he is a loss for words (now that is a first) he walks through the door and shuts it. Back at the Garrison everyone is still sound asleep all but Grace she looks around the room at everyone still a sleep she smiles that they have not woken. She walks quietly over to d’Artagnan’s bed and sits down in the chair she places her hand on d’Artagnan’s and leans back against the pillow in the chair and drifts to sleep. Athos is the first to wake he looks around to see everyone still asleep Esme is asleep next to him he smiles that she is so close. 

He looks over at Porthos he is asleep in the bed a couple beds from him. He sees Aramis has his hand across Olivia’s waist with grin on his face. Athos rolls his eyes as Aramis could smile in his sleep he then looks over at d’Artagnan sound asleep with Grace sitting next to him holding his hand in her’s Athos can help but grin his little brother is finally happy, Athos carefully slips out of the bed not to disturb Esme as he does he feels someone watching him he turns quickly to see Grace looking at him. He walks over to her)

Athos: You could have slid on the bed and slept comfortable with d’Artagnan

Grace: It is alright I slept fine where I was, I did not want to disturb him 

Athos: You would not have…after all you both have been through; I am sure he would have felt better having you so close

Grace: I was close, sitting here holding his hand he has slept well no nightmares

Athos: That is good to hear, but you need rest as well and sitting in the chair does not help

Grace: I do not need much sleep like everyone else (he looks at her as she looks at him, he finally smiles)

Athos: Somehow, I do not doubt that (he walks closer to her) You can lie down even if its 10 minutes (she stands up)

Grace: I cannot really, you all need to get ready soon and head to the Palace for the Christmas celebration

Athos: I do not think they we will make it with the snow falling as it was, I do not think the Cadets could shovel that much snow for a path on the road to the Palace

Grace: Perhaps it did not snow as much as you think (he remembered the last time he looked the snow was falling at rapid pace. He walks over to the window and looks out he looks at her speechless for a moment)

Athos: How is this possible? Everything is shoveled there’s only snowbanks 

Grace: The Cadets were busy I guess (she grins and looks back at d’Artagnan)

Athos: Yes, the Cadets were very busy( he rolls his eyes he knows she somehow did it but he knows she won’t tell how she did it) I guess I should wake everyone and tell then we are going to the Palace. It takes a good hour for everyone to get ready for the ride to the Palace even though Aramis and d’Artagnan had been healed they were still not moving too fast, so it took a good 30 minutes for them to arrive. Once they arrive the outside of the Palace was decorated with bows of holly draped from top to bottom with small decorated glass balls hanging from the middle. 

Everyone is in awe of how stunning thinks look even the hedges and small trees are decorated. Everyone dismounts off their horses and start walking towards the entrance what they see is mesmerizing the doors are adorned with wreaths with blue Fleur de Leis on them as well as the bows of holly that is draped on the stairs. Athos looks at Grace and gives her a look she just smiles everyone is stunned as the decorations get grander and grander the women are speechless its then they see Treville as he comes down the stairs and he’s shaking his head he walks down closer to Athos)

Treville: How did this happen none of this looked like this hours ago (Treville is looking around things he thought should have been decorated are. But not by him or any of the ladies that helped him) I do not have any idea how this happened (he runs his hand through his short hair he looks at Athos) 

Athos: No idea Captain, but whoever did, did a mazing job (he says looking at Grace she looks away with a smile) Have you seen the King yet what does he think?

Treville: He refuses to open the throne room door until everyone was assembled even the Queen and Dauphin are not allowed inside. I am afraid he is not happy with what the ladies and I did. We decorated the best we could we just ran out of time and we all needed some sleep

Aramis: I am sure he will love what you all did with the time you had 

Grace: How about we go and see what the King thinks of what has been done (she wraps her hand around d’Artagnan’s arm and helps him walk down the hallway as the rest follow. Treville sees the Queen with the Dauphin in her arms)

Queen Anne: Treville do you have any idea what is going on?

Treville: No, your Majesty I do not (A moment later the King opens the door he sees the Queen and the Musketeers) 

Louis: Treville, I cannot believe it (Treville thinks he is upset about what was done)

Treville: Your Majesty I do apologize for things we ran out of time and decorations we did what we could (the King suddenly breaks out in a big toothy grin that has Treville taken aback)

Louis: Treville, my Queen my son (he looks lovingly at the Dauphin then back at Treville) You have done way more than I thought you would. Please, please everyone enter (he walks backwards as they follow him in) You went far and above Treville thank you so much I have no idea how you got the tree in (Treville looks at Louis confused)

Treville: Tree? What tree? 

Louis: Why this tree of course (he points to the middle of the room to see 15-foot tree decorated so grand. The tree is decorated with red, blue, green, white ribbons with decorated color balls some with the Fleur de Lies. Everyone is in awe Aramis leans closer to Olivia) 

Aramis: How in the world did Treville get a tree this big with the snow coming down 

Olivia: I have no idea but it’s so beautiful (Aramis smiles and says quietly) 

Aramis: Not as beautiful as you (she looks at him and smiles, The Queen is stunned as well as everyone else of how grand everything is, she looks at Louis)

Anne: It’s so perfect Sire (Louis reaches for the Dauphin she hands him to Louis he smiles at his son. Anne looks over to Aramis and sees him whispering something to Olivia part of her is jealous seeing him with another her own dress maker. She knows they can never be together and that breaks her heart the other part of her is happy he’s found someone that makes him happy and that’s all she wants him happy even if she never will be as happy with her husband.) 

Louis: Please everyone help yourselves to food and drink (he takes a large drink of ale) and Treville thank you for all you did Cheers to Captain Treville!! (he raised his cup up as other take the cups off the trays the servants hand out. Athos hands a cup of punch to Esme)

Esme: Thank you Athos (she says with a smile he tilts his head he glances over to Aramis and Olivia they seem to be in deep conversation both laugh at something Aramis says. He looks at d’Artagnan and Grace they have set down close to each other on talking and smiling. He looks intently at Grace he knows she’s behind things, but he can’t say anything if he did, she could be hung, and he won’t let that happen he will protect her and the secret no matter what. They all would protect her with their lives should they need to

“All For One, One For All”

The End 

If any of my adorable crickets have some ideas on a fic let me know and I'll see what I can do.. any and all feed back you have been giving has really meant alot to me..


End file.
